And Yet We Shatter
by Heartless92
Summary: (Sequel to Picking Up The Pieces!) While Lightning's bond with her sister is restored, new troubles now surface in a form of war. Fang's home Gran Pulse is at war with Lightning's; Cocoon. While Lightning has chosen to stick with Fang and Gran Pulse, will she remain loyal or aid Cocoon in the last second? How far will Fang go to aid her homeland? Who will remain standing?
1. Chapter 1

**_"Come with me...to Gran Pulse. . ."_**

Lightning blushed remembering the Pulsian's words. The tips of her slender fingers gently glided against the necklace the Yun gave her on their supposed last night together.

Now she was aboard a train heading towards Gran Pulse. Said Pulsian was napping against one of the former soldier's shoulders.

 _Was last night too much for you, Fang?_ Lightning smirked slightly resting her cheek atop Fang's head.

Her fingers continued to gently pet at the necklace.

 _ **"I want you to keep this..." Fang removed her necklace. "Never take it off, ya hear?"**_

 _ **"Are you sure? Do you really want to give me something with so much meaning?" Lightning slightly blushed. "Stupid question, I guess, but I don't have much knowledge on Gran Pulse culture."**_

 _ **"It has plenty of meaning and I know, I want you to wear it forever." Fang slightly tilted her head as a small frown appeared. "Unless, you don't want to accept it. . ."**_

 _ **"W-what? I don't mind Fang. It's okay, I will wear it, f-forever." Lightning's blush became brighter and she soon averted her eyes. "Q-quit staring at me like that."**_

 _ **"Heheh, sorry. It's just that...it really suits you, Lightning." Fang grin, her own red hue finally appearing on her cheeks. She leaned in and kissed Lightning. A short but passionate kiss was shared. Fang smiled against Lightning's lips. "Thank you for accepting it, Lightning."**_

 _It suits me?_ Lightning repeated before smiling slightly.

Her eyes closed. It felt only for a second, but soon she was being shaken awaken. Two light shakes was all it took. After all, she was a light sleeper.

"Mornin' Sunshine, welcome to my homeland, Oerba." They boarded off the train. "It'll be a bit of a walk, but we can use it to enjoy the scenery!" Fang said.

She walked down the stairs of the platform and looked back. A smile formed. Already Lightning's eyes roamed in all directions. It was a station in the middle of the woods. Vegetation left and right. Not many buildings surrounded the place. The station and an outside small market for food, drinks, and restroom emergencies. Before them were three paths. Lightning followed the Yun.

"Its beautiful. I have never seen so much green at once. There's so much life here. . . And the air."

Her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath through her nose. The air was so fresh, cool, and crisp that her eyes slightly rolled back from the relaxation it brought to her lungs.

"Its so different than Cocoon." She whispered.

"Heheh, promise you'll never want to leave, Light." Fang said before taking in some air. "It's good to be back home and this time even better than before! After all, the woman of my dreams is here with me and is actually enjoying my homeland. Who knew you city girls would enjoy the woods!"

"If we weren't walking I think I could just lay down and fall asleep." Lightning finally opened her eyes.

They widened as they locked with a person in the distance. Noticing Light's sudden reaction Fang too turned at the direction Lightning stared at.

"Auryon?" Fang's eyes widened as well.

"Sup Fang, glad you're back."

The woman gave a light smile before she began to roll the wheels of her wheelchair to go over to them, but she quickly stopped as Fang rushed to her side.

"The hell happened to you, Auryon?!" Fang scanned the wounded Elder. Until her eyes landed on Auryon's left bandaged eye.

"Cocoonians...caught me off guard." Auryon locked her right eye towards Lightning. It then went down to the necklace. She quickly looked back at Fang, then again at Lightning. "So this is your Cocoonian lover?"

"She has a name, Auryon." Fang growled softly. "Auryon, meet Lightning. Lightning this is one of my Elders, Yun Auryon."

"It's nice to meet you, Auryon." Lightning extended her hand after making her way to them.

Auryon smirked softly and averted her eyes. "Yeah, right. Welcome to Gran Pulse, Cocoonian."

Lightning's arm went back to her side. She wasn't angry that the Pulsian didn't want to meet her greeting.

She had obviously suffered from the war.

"You can try being a little more friendly, Auryon!" Fang growled.

"Just came to see if the Cocoonian brought any company. Heard she's a soldier. . ."

"Ex-soldier, actually." Lightning corrected.

Auryon laughed before turning towards one path. Her head turned and her eye locked with Lightning's. "Once a soldier, always a soldier. Don't think you'll be greeted with happy smiles and trusting stares. You're a Cocoonian before anything."

With that Auryon guided them back to the village. Fang sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Pay her no mind. She's usually not this much of an ass." Fang looked over at Light.

"The war has taken its toll on her. I don't blame her for not trusting me. I will gain it little by little, as well as any others that look at me as if expecting to be backstabbed." Lightning smiled gently. "I'll need you to vouche for me, Fang."

"Of course." Fang took hold of Light's hand. "Come on, it's gonna be a bit of a walk home." Light blushed lightly as her eyes fell to their linked hands. "Something wrong?"

"N-nothing...well I just noticed, its our first time holding hands." Her blush deepened. "We had sex before holding hands...kissed before holding hands. . ."

"You slut. . ." Fang whispered only to get a harsh squeeze and glare. She laughed and leaned over to peck the ex soldier's forehead. "Kidding! Kidding! We haven't had much time as an actual couple, we will do everything, I promise. I'll give you the treatment fit for a goddess."

Lightning's eyes softened as the blush crawled back against her cheeks. While it could have been easy that Fang was joking around, any doubt vanished with the intense stare she gave.

 **Oerba**

"Fang!" Vanille clung to her sister as soon as Fang step foot in Oerba.

"Van." Fang held her sister for a while before patting her head. "How are you? And Hope?"

"Galena has him in her care. Damaged brain nerves...but she can heal him. He will be okay." Vanille smiled weakly patting her abdomen. "She's given me morning sickness tea. Hope will be fine at least by the time this little one comes out."

Fang knelt down, placing a hand over Vanille's. "We will all be here to welcome it with open arms. It will have a full happy family."

Lightning smiled a bit. Her heart ached. Because of her homeland, people she knew had already gotten hurt.

 _It's only going to get worse, isn't it?_ Her eyes dropped as did her smile. They would join the war efforts. Lives would surely be lost, even though Lightning wished none would be.

"Oh Lightning, how are you finding Gran Pulse?" Vanille asked.

"Its so green. Its landscapes are vast. The air is so much cleaner and crisp. Unlike Cocoon."

"You'll enjoy the night's sky. I use to watch until I fell asleep." Vanille giggled. "Oh lets get going to your new home!"

They entered a two bedroom house resting on thick tree branches.

"Instead of cutting down another tree for room to build a house, you build it like a child's treehouse?" Lightning looked amazed, yet perplexed.

"We are nature lovers." Vanille giggled.

"We lost so much green a long long time ago."

Heads turned as another voice entered.

"You're that woman from before.." Lightning whispered.

"Yun Jeanne!" Fang and Vanille quickly showed respect.

"Yun Auryon told me of your arrival, Yun. I...was expecting you to bring her along." Jeanne's eyes slightly widened as her eyes locked on the necklace Lightning wore. She quickly averted her eyes. "That woman, injured and yet she wanders off on her own. She was never able to sit in one place for at least 2 minutes."

"I'm sorry, but...there was a war in Gran Pulse?"

The Pulsians stared over at Lightning. Eyes filled with shock at the question she had asked.

"You don't know of it?" All asked. Lightning slowly shook her head.

"Of course you don't. How sad." Jeanne slightly smirked. "I will tell you of it, one day, or maybe even _she_ will." A small grin began to form before quickly disappearing. "For now, I welcome you Lightning. Please do be wary of the eyes that glance at your direction and know that the Maker grants me the ability to hear even the smallest of whispers."

With that Jeanne nodded and left.

"What was that suppose to mean?" Lightning asked.

"Exactly how it sounds, Sunshine." Fang stretched and opened her bedroom door. "Don't go making plans with the enemy. Yun Jeanne will be two steps ahead of you by then."

Lightning nodded slightly. She was still unsure of what they spoke of. They made it sound as if the woman was holy, blessed with the abilities of a god.

 _That had to be impossible, right?_

Night came quickly. Lightning's eyes widened as she stared up at the millions of stars.

"Amazing... I have never seen so many at once." She whispered. Her eyes locked on a floating sphere.

"Sadly, we can still see it. Pisses me off, but I bet it makes ya homesick." Fang said as she locked eyes on the floating city, Cocoon.

"No...I just worry about Serah. She must be asleep right now or doing class assignments."

"Or Snow. . ." Fang grunted as a fist locked with her right arm. She laughed as she rubbed it. "What?! Technically its their honeymoon!"

"I don't even want to imagine the smallest microsecond of that!" Lightning shook her head. Fang wiped a tear of laughter as they focused back on the planet like city. "Cocoon, it looks so isolated. As if we really want to shut ourselves out from the rest of the world. How arrogant we became. I wonder how it all turned out this way? How we broke apart from everyone? We may seem all high and mighty, but we are small and fragile compared to Gran Pulse."

"I can't believe you have no knowledge of the war, Sunshine." Lightning looked over at Fang. "Cocoon's leaders really have kept their people in the dark. Such a shame. If you all knew what happened long ago. Then you'd know of Cocoon's isolation." Fang met her stare and nodded slightly. "But you'll know soon enough and when you do, you'll know why you picked the right side to defend in this war."

 _I want to know. I have to know. What have they been keeping from us all this time? Why are we divided from the rest of the world?_

"I want to know." Lightning whispered softly.

 _To be continued. . ._

 **AN: Ahh! Finally started this story. Sorry I held it off for so long. I had difficulty starting it up to how long I wanted to make the first chapter. And yes it shows! I decided to keep it short, but will move things up in the next chapter. Yes questions will be answered! Get ready folks, the sequel has begun!**

 **Thank you for waiting!** **ヽ(；▽；)ノ**


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning stretched as she awoke. Her eyes remained locked in the woody ceiling. They blinked until they made sense of the different atmosphere. It was so quiet around her. Only chirping could be heard in the distance. A gentle breeze came in the opened window. Lightning took in the crispness it brought with it.

 _That's right. I'm not in Cocoon anymore._

It was her first actual day in Gran Pulse. She sat up slowly then turned slightly, Fang was nowhere to be seen. She stretched again before getting up. Her eyes scanned the outside.

Calm and with village folk walking around. Her eyes shifted at the clock; 10 AM.

Lightning frowned. Almost the entire morning wasted in bed. Lightning was an early riser, but her body had lacked rest for the past few days.

"Fang, you should've at least woke me up." Lightning mumbled.

Chuckling surfaced. The Yun had failed to scare the woman.

"You really are a trained soldier. Thought I'd scare the living daylights outta ya." Fang shrugged at her failure.

"Ex-soldier." Lightning corrected. "Ah, I'm going to freshen up."

"Alright. I got breakfast waiting downstairs. Oh and our luggage has arrived."

"Already? That express service wasn't a lie."

Lightning was surprised. Fang's home was slightly bigger than hers. Especially her bathroom.

"All is the same. Good, I thought they'd be in ancient times with getting water from wells." Lightning chuckled softly before stepping into the shower.

Once finished she joined Fang downstairs.

"Where's Vanille?" She asked sitting down for breakfast.

"Oh, she went to go check up on Hope." Fang answered pouring Lightning some coffee. "Cream? Sugar?"

"Black is fine." Lightning answered. "I wanted to go see him as well. If possible, he's also a friend of Serah's. I'm sure she'd like an update on his condition."

"I'm sure Van has kept her updated, but sure, coming from her sister would put her at ease."

Lightning nodded slightly before looking down at her food. She poked at it for a while. Fang leaned against the table.

"None of it is your fault, Lightning." Fang whispered.

"I know. But I just wonder how much could have been prevented if I knew something, anything of what was going on in the dark." Her brows furrowed. "Why? Why did our higher ups hide so much from us? Even Brigadier General Raines didn't know." Lightning rubbed at her temples with her free hand. "I can't make any sense of it."

"Are you religious, Lightning?" Fang asked out of the blue.

Lightning's brows shot upwards. Her eyes locked over at Fang, who was looking out the window.

"Not really. . ." Lightning answered hesistantly.

"So if I told you the Maker and Etro and all those beings exist, you wouldn't believe me?" Fang kept her eyes in the distance.

"Fang?"

"Eat your breakfast. Then we'll go visit Hope." Fang changed the subject. "I'm gonna take our luggage upstairs and start putting some away."

Lightning nodded before watching Fang go upstairs.

 _What was that all about? Etro...the Maker. . . They can't possibly really exist._

 _ **"The Maker grants me the ability to hear even the smallest of whispers."**_

 _Impossible. Yun Jeanne, did she literally mean that?_

 _ **"Exactly how it sounds, Sunshine."**_

 _These people, exactly who are they? What are they?_

Lightning blinked at her shaking hand. Did it shake out of disbelief or fear? Lightning let out a small breath before continuing her meal.

 **Oerba - Galena's Infirmary**

"Knock knock!" Fang opened the front door before stepping into the small building. "Dia Galena? Van?" Her shoulders slightly fell before saying the next name. "Auryon?!"

Lightning slightly tilted her head to be able to see pass Fang. The place very much looked like a clinic. Many rooms aligned from the long hallway. The smell of medicine already reached her nostrils, reminding her of her time in the dreaded hospital room.

"Damn it, the hell is everyone?" Fang mumbled.

The two finally stepped forward. Fang knocked on each door calling out to the Dia healer and waiting for a reply. Lightning on the other hand stood by, waiting, unwanting to seem intrusive. Until a groan reached her ear. She pressed her ear against the door she thought the noises came from.

"Any deeper and you'll-"

Fang soon stood next to her. Without saying anything she opened the door. Lightning blushed brightly at the sight before them. Auryon had a woman riding her like there was no tomorrow.

"Yo, hey Fang. Cocoonian." Auryon grinned over at the brightly colored ex soldier. "Dammit Sasha, not so fast, you'll break my hips!"

"I can't help. Your dick is so good! I want to take it all in. Every inch of it. I want more!"

The creamy skin woman continued to bounce on the Yun. Her long brunette curls bounced along with her.

"Yun, where's Galena?"

"Galena? Hmn, she said she'd be picking more herbs for Van. That mornin' sickness is really kickin' her ass."

"And Van?"

"That little orange top is in Hope's room. At the end of the hall to your right. If she isn't answering, its probably because she's asleep. Girl has been napping more frequently."

"Thanks."

Fang didn't even bother closing the door. The flustered ex-soldier ended up doing so.

"F-Fang.." She whimpered out softly.

"Get use to it, Sunshine." Fang finally laughed before reaching the end of the hall.

She knocked before opening the door. It was true. Van was asleep on a chair facing Hope's bed. Hope was also asleep. Small acupuncture type needles were visible within his skull. His hair which use to be long, was now cut really short, to make the needles effectiveness easier.

"We shouldn't wake them." Lightning whispered.

Fang nodded. They stepped out and looked over at another that had joined them. Lightning's brows shot upwards at the beauty that entered the building.

"Dia Galena, there you are!" Fang walked over and hugged her Dia Elder.

"Yun Fang, you've returned. Welcome back." Galena whispered against the woman's strong frame. Her crimson eyes locked over at Lightning who had quietly made her way away from the hallway. "And who might this be? Your beloved from Cocoon?"

"Ah, yeah." Fang parted before taking Lightning's hand in hers. "Dia Galena this is Lightning Farron, my companion."

"It's a pleasure to meet the woman that finally puts a giant smile on Fang's face." Galena smiled sweetly.

"T-thank you. It's nice to meet you too, Galena. Thank you for taking care of Hope." She slightly frowned. "Is he well?"

"Hes on a long road to recovery. Treating nerves of the brain is a very delicate process. Treating nerves of the brain, heart, and lungs. These nerves if rushed can be severely damaged. Thankfully, its not impossible." A small smile appeared. "He will be the man you all knew before he suffered from those drugs effects."

"No side effects?" Fang asked.

"Well, he may not be able to remember things. And the things he does remember in time will probably traumatize him and he will need therapy. Having his closests ones by him is what he need to keep him remembering those days are over."

"What about Vanille?"

"She is, well, I am constantly having to remind her not to stress. I know its a lot to ask of her, after all her husband is not entirely with her. But she is with child and must try to be stress free." A hand was placed on Fang's shoulder. "Do try and help her be at ease, Fang. If you do join the war, do not make her worry so much."

"Dammit, I know she needs someone by her, right now, but...Gran Pulse needs all of the Yun clan." Fang growled softly.

"Yes. You are right. Forgive me, Fang. I just worry for Vanille's child at the moment. The first few months are the most dangerous." Galena looked over at Lightning. "Will you be joining the war?"

"I wish to do so. If I'm allowed. But I know many here will probably think I'm some spy." She shook her head before letting out a small sigh. "I hope I can be of some aid to the people of Gran Pulse."

"Having background in the Guardian Corps does make it suspicious. You even made it to Sergeant, correct?" Galena softly chuckled as Lightning appeared shocked by Galena's knowledge of her. "Yun Jeanne has shared information of you to us Elders. Yun Jeanne is a considerate woman. I'm sure of you gain her trust, you will have many by your side."

"Mn, Fang? When did you get here?"

The women turned to the sweet voice. Vanille had woken up.

"Van, hey you're awake!" Fang went to her side. "We came to visit."

"Actually, Fang, if you two will allow me some time with Lightning. I wish to talk only with her." Galena said out of the blue.

The three women looked over at the Elder, who only smiled in return. Lightning became nervous. She hadn't been alone with another of Gran Pulse. Worried sapphire eyes looked at Fang, who glanced back and nodded a bit. Lightning nodded back as the women made their way to Hope's room.

"Don't be so nervous, Lightning." Galena softly chuckled. "Relax. You are so tense."

Lightning was certain she had a calm exterior, how did the woman know she was truly nervous? She passed down some saliva as looked at the woman. The crimson eyes had locked down on the necklace Lightning wore. Her smile became weaker as a small pain in her chest began to surface.

"Fang truly is serious about you, isn't she?" Lightning blinked. "Even as far as calling you her, companion."

"I don't understand. Isn't that like calling someone their, g-girlfriend or lover?"

"No, its far more serious than that." Galena chuckled softly. "Did Fang even explain the meaning of the necklace you are wearing?"

"She didn't really. I promised to wear it forever." Lightning blushed deeply staring down at it. Her fingertips yet again began to glide on the necklace.

"So you accepted?"

"Accepted? Yes I did." Her eyes went back on the woman. "Why do you make it sound like if its some sort of proposal?"

Galena finally let out a laugh before smiling once more. "Because technically that is what it is, in the Yuns culture." Lightning's eyes widened. "I hope she didn't trick you now. Or maybe she's going to propose in the other way, once she finds a ring for you."

"She..she basically proposed and I said yes?" Lightning whispered. Her hand slightly distanced itself from the necklace.

"The Yun are given two necklaces once they prove their maturity as huntresses. They keep one for themselves as proof they are of the Yun and they give their life companion the other as a sign of eternal loyalty and commitment to the love they share. If a Yun doesn't give you the necklace while being with you, they merely see you as a mate. Someone they sleep with and don't really see as spending a long amount of their life with. But with that necklace, its a proof that their love is true and is only meant for you. You have become Fang's companion, Lightning."

"Companion, me. . ."

"That is good because I have to tell you something other than that, Lightning." Galena's serious tone made Lightning's eyes lock with hers. "You can't join the war, Lightning."

"W-what?"

"And neither can Fang, for that matter. I cannot allow it." Galena continued.

"Why not?"

"The Maker grants me advanced healing abilities. Abilities far more advanced than even the highest of Cocoon technology. Even this early in, Lightning..." The Dia healer made her way over. Her hand landed on Lightning's abdomen. Her crimson eyes began to shine a warm green hue. "Lightning, you are pregnant with Fang's child."

"W-what.." Lightning's eyes widened in disbelief. _That single night we shared, was enough?_ "No, I can't be...the timing. . ."

The room begun to spin. Lightning's legs became weak, but the elder already had her within her arms.

"The Yun are very fertile. Even one night without protection can seal the deal, Lightning." Galena whisoered as if reading her thoughts. "Are you not happy with what has occurred?"

"I am, but the war." Lightning closed eyes relaxing into the woman's support. The warm surfacing from the elder was indeed enough to bring her at ease. _It must be the Maker's healing abilities she radiates. So then, this talk of The Maker and these people having abilities from him, is really true? "_ I came to fight, not to be some burden to Fang."

"Do not say that. Fang in no way sees anyone as a burden." Galena gave the woman a light squeeze. "Trust me, Fang will be happy, but if she sees you aren't, she will see you thinking this child is a burden."

"I don't!" Lightning quickly stood straight and locked her eyes with the healer. "This child is not a burden!"

"Then take pride in carrying the child of one of our strongest Yun. Many desired to be Fang's companion and you Lightning, of Cocoon descent, are now her companion and are even carrying her child." A small smile formed. "Many would love to be in your place, Lightning. So take pride and be happy. Banish that negativity you are feeling and share this moment with Fang with pure happiness. Make her happy, and yourself as well."

Lightning's gaze fell. Her hand had wandered over her abdomen. A small nod was all she could give the healer.

* * *

 **Oerba - Night**

The two companions finally returned home. Fang had failed to bring Vanille back home. Vanille wanted to remain at her husband's side as Galena provided more treatment for him as he became responsive.

 _ **"I don't want him to be alone when he's awake. I want him to see me there always." Vanille had said with a weak smile. "I want to know I was always there."**_

 _She's afraid he'll forget her if she isn't there._ Fang thought as they entered their home. _Silly Van, why would he forget the woman he's in love with? The mother of his child?_

Her eyes wandered over at the quiet ex-soldier. Lightning had been quiet ever since her talk with Galena. Fang began to worry of what Galena had told her, but she doubt Galena would be as negative as Auryon was with Lightning.

"You hungry?" Fang broke their silence.

"Ah, no I'm n-" Lightning quickly stopped as she remembered her pregnancy. _That's right, I'm eating for two now._ "I mean, yes, I could eat something."

Fang's brows rose but she nodded and began to cook something up for them. The meal was silent as well. Fang didn't want to persist on why the woman looked so worried and on edge. Lightning ate quietly as she texted her sister.

 **Lightning: Hello Serah, I'm sorry for the late text. It has been such a long day. Well as promised here is the update on Vanille and Hope. Vanille is already going through morning sickness, but that's normal, she will be fine. Hope is making progress. Slowly, but surely will he be the man you all knew. He will be fine by the time Vanille gives birth, I'm sure of it. As for me, I am quickly getting adjusted. I hope you and Snow are doing well. If anything happens, do not hesitate in texting me or even leaving Cocoon. I miss you so much. I love you, Serah. Good night.**

 **Serah: Claire, I am so happy to hear from you! I was getting worried you wouldn't text me!**

 **（ ＴДＴ）But I'm happy to hear you are all well. Listen, I know you are strong and like to keep to yourself, and I somewhat admire that, but if you ever want to vent please don't hesitate to call. I am always here to listen, Claire. I love you so much Claire and I miss you. I can't wait until all this is over so we can spend much needed time together. Please take care of yourselves!** **(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ**

 _I'm sorry I didn't tell you of my pregnancy, Serah. All in due time, I promise._

Lightning smiled a bit as she saw a photo that came after the text. It was of her and Snow and team NORA in Lebreau's bar. Simply seeing her sister brought ease to Lightning's nervousness. She hoped their time together would come soon.

They got ready for bed after the meal and finally Lightning glanced over at Fang. The darkness of the night aided in Lightning gathering some courage to finally look over at Fang. Fang met her gaze and smiled a bit. Fang had surely noticed her discomfort, but looked please to finally get some attention from Lightning.

"Fang, how come you didn't explain the meaning of this necklace to me, before handing it to me?" Lightning finally asked.

Fang tensed. Her cheeks began to burn profusely. So much that even under the moonlight Lightning could easily see the red tone against Fang's darker skin tone. Her emerald eyes quickly averted, locking at the distance of the village. Her heartbeat quickened.

 _So that's what Galena told her?!_

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I was going to, once I had a ring made for you and proposed to you properly. Well the way you know of." Fang quickly said. Her eyes slowly and nervously made their way back to the ex-soldier's. "Are you angry at me? Do you take it back, now that you know?"

"W-what?! No, Fang, I'm happy I mean so much to you." Lightning smiled sincerely. "I'm happy you are serious about us. Happy that you vow even on your clan that you are certain of what we have together. It means so much to me because I feel the same way about you."

"Really?" Fang sighed of relief. "I'm glad you feel that way, but...I'm sorry if I hit a nerve or something, but then why are you looking so...uncomfortable?" Fang reached over Lightning's hand which rested on her thigh. "Did Galena say something bad to you? Did she reject you like Auryon did? I mean, I don't see Galena doing something like that. Actually she's more accepting of Cocoon. If anything, I think she's even visited Cocoon once or twice."

"Fang.." Lightning small voice stopped the Yun's rambling. Lightning sighed softly before taking the Yun's hand and placing it on her abdomen as Galena had done before telling her. "Fang, Galena said I'm pregnant."

"W-what?" Fang stared down at her hand. "You are...You are carrying my child? Our child? I'm going to be a p-parent?" A giant grin formed as she swept Lightning into her arms.

"Fang!" Lightning squealed quickly wrapping her arms around the Yun's neck.

"We're having a baby, Lightning?! A baby, a little Lightning!"

"Fang, calm down!"

"Oh shoot, am I hurting her?!" Fang gently put the woman back down on the mattress, but her hand remained on Light's abdomen. Her other quickly wiped her own tears of happiness. "S-sorry. I'm just so happy, Lightning. The woman I love is pregnant with my child!" Fang began to frown as Lightning remained quiet. Even her eyes wouldn't meet hers anymore. The hand the held hers was ice cold. "Aren't...aren't you happy, Light?"

"Fang, I didn't come here to be a mother. I came here to fight." Fang's eyes slightly widened when she felt tears land on her wrist. "I must be the worst parent ever. Feeling such burden from this, instead of happiness."

"Lightning. . ."

"I mean I'm happy, I am, I swear I am Fang and in no way to I see the child itself as a burden. But the timing is so wrong. I wanted to aid Gran Pulse, not burden you with this pregnancy, Fang."

"Hey now, Lightning." Fang hugged the crying woman. "In no way are you a burden, nor is our child. Lightning, its okay."

"Its not. Galena told me, she cannot allow you to join the war efforts." Fang slightly pulled away. "With Vanille and me pregnant. My sister in Cocoon and Hope in the condition he is, all we have is you, Fang."

"Well that is right. . ." Fang whispered. She cupped Lightning's cheek and made their eyes meet. "Then I'll stay in Oerba and protect you girls and the village from any attacks that may come our way."

"Fang, you aren't angry?"

"Of course not. I know this isn't anywhere near what we had planned when we arrived in Gran Pulse, but, its okay. Sunshine, we are going to be parents, we should be happy not saddened." Fang smiled again. "There's more than fighting in aiding in a war, Light."

"You're right. The most we can do is survive for our child to come."

"Exactly. Make sure, she and her cousin, have a place to call home." Fang said before leaning down and kissing the pinkette. "So, please smile and be happy, Lightning or I'll worry that you want none of this."

"Don't be silly, Fang. I was just shocked and worried of your reaction, but with you being so accepting its eased my own nerves." She leaned into Fang's warmth. "Thank you Fang. For your love and this child. I will try and be the best companion and mother I can be."

Lightning blushed feeling a heat radiate against her shoulder. She looked up at Fang who began to blush again.

"S-sorry. I'm just so happy to hear you say all that." Fang stammered. One of her hands pressed down on her boxers. "Way to kill the moment, ey?"

"What do you mean?" Lightning grinned slightly. "If anything, it makes it even more meaningful."

The Cocoonian finally went up to her knees joining Fang. Her arms wrapped loosely around the Yun's neck and kissed her deeply as she pressed their bodies closer. In return Fang wrapped her own arms around Lightning's waist, deepening their shared kiss.

"Make love to me, Fang." Lightning whispered softly.

"How bold of you, Lightning." Fang growled softly. She grinned slightly. "Did watching two people have sex make you this way?"

Lightning blushed at the image of Auryon and the woman. She quickly gathered herself and gave a sly smile. "What if I told you that I enjoyed watching them? That Auryon woman is really built. . ." Fang pouted as her teasing backfired. Lightning chuckled. "The only one on my mind is you Fang."

"Really?" Fang continued to pout.

"Yes and I know you believe me..." Lightning's knee pressed against the bulge getting a groan from Fang. "...because that erection isn't going down at all."

"Damn you Light. I'm the one that's suppose to be doing the teasing!"

Lightning squealed as Fang playfully tackled her down onto the mattress. Lightning gasped sharply as Fang's lips pressed against her neck. Fang's hands were already wandering up her shirt cupping her bare breasts. Fang grinned happy to find Lightning's nipples hard with excitement.

"Kinda wish you had these pierced too. That would have been fun." Fang whispered as she made her way down.

"Me? Yours would have been better. You're the one who's sensitive there. Maybe by simply biting and pulling on the piercing, you'd orgasm." Lightning teased.

"Biting? Like this?"

Lightning whimpered slightly as Fang nipped one of her nipples. She pinched and pulled on the other. Fang's eyes widened as she found herself falling on the mattress. Lightning quickly mounted her.

"Time to turn the tables, Yun!"

"Wai-not my boo-oh fuck. . ."

Lightning pressed her lips repeatedly against Fang's breasts. Her hands cupped and pressed them together to make going from one to another a shorter trip. Lightning's eyes went up to Fang as she her hips begin to thrust upwards slightly. She blushed slightly before parting. Fang looked up at her companion.

Lightning removed her shorts as well as panties before lowering the Yun's boxers, exposing her length. She remained mounted on her but this time lowered her hips completely until she pressed her wet womanhood on Fang's erection.

Fang was honestly shocked, but she remained quiet, unwilling to spook or tease the woman and embarrass from wanting to continue. She loved when Lightning became this bold and foward.

Lightning's hips began to rock, pressing her moisture against her length. She leaned down joining their lips again. Fang gasped lightly as their breasts pressed against each other. Her nipples immediately became hard with the stimulation.

"L-Lightning, dammit, if you keep pressing against me.. fuck, I can't hold it for much longer."

"Its okay. Fang I'm about to orgasm as well."

Fang's hands gripped Lightning's hips as she thrust her length rougher against Lightning's lower lips and clitoris. Their gaze met as Lightning's clitoris began to pulse confirming her own orgasm. With that Fang began to shoot between their heated bodies.

"Can you go one more round, Yun?" Lightning headed down, gliding her tongue against the sticky mess Fang had made against her own chest and abdomen.

"I can go all night with you Lightning." Fang slowly sat up and grinned. "Let me just find some condoms first." Lightning shot up a _seriously_ glance. Fang chuckle. Lightning very lightly nipped at the tip of her length. "Hey!"

"Enough joking." Lightning left the bed and placed her palms against a wall. She slightly blushed but managed to connect her gaze with Fang. "Make love to me, Fang. If I'm not indeed pregnant, then get me pregnant."

Fang blushed. A smile formed before she stood and joined Lightning. Without warning she plunged her length into the ex-soldier. Lightning shivered as she felt her walls stretched.

"I will, Lightning. Galena is never wrong, but lets do it. I want us to have a little Lightning." Fang pressed her forehead against Lightning's right shoulder blade. "I love you, Lightning. So much. Please birth our children."

Lightning's blush grew as she felt Fang's arms wrap around her waist. One of her hands joined the wrapped arms.

"I will, Fang." Her hand snaked between Fang's as she began thrusting her hips into Lightning. "I will be a good mother. A good wife." Her back arched inwards as her other hand headed to back of Fang's head. Their eyes locked as Lightning turned her head to its side. "I love you so much, Fang. So much."

"Lightning. . ."

One of Fang's hands glided up to cup Lightning's left cheek before joining their lips once more. Muffled moans filled the room as they orgasm for the second time that night.

* * *

"As midnight comes, a certain few will visit the Maker's throne. The Maker will then choose who he wishes to turn into his servants of this war. He will bless us with strength higher than normal humans." Jeanne said to Galena.

"And who shall be coming, Yun Jeanne?" She asked.

"Well, you have informed me that Fang can no longer join the front lines. That's such a disappointment, I honestly thought Fang would be chosen to be the Maker's left arm of destruction, but what's done is done." Jeanne sighed softly. "Simone, you, and I will go ahead. Others will also come of all clans around. The Maker will will choose six of us and bless us with these abilities which will surely give us an upper hand in ending this war in Gran Pulse's favor."

"What of Yun Auryon?"

"I know Nsu Yeul told her she'd be fighting, but I do not feel she'd benefit us greatly. She can help here, with Fang and the rest." Jeanne rubbed her temples. "Her legs have not healed completely. She can feel them now, but has not acquired much movement in them."

"I understand...she will be devastated to hear this."

"Do not tell her anything, Dia Galena." The woman stood and locked her eyes with the Dia healer. "Not a word. That woman is truly impatient and acts without thinking of the consequences. She forces things to go her way. She will cause more trouble than aid. Do not tell her anything, understood?"

"Of course, I won't." Galena nodded lowering her eyes. She never liked staring into the general's eyes. Such intimidation always surfaced from them. Galena seem to feel all the lives Jeanne took years ago.

Eyes locked down on the cold dirt. Though only one could see said dirt. Brows came together in sheer anger after having heard the conversation between the women. Auryon was glad she had followed Galena.

 _Nsu Yeul told us I would be fighting. Recovered and ready to go and here you are, Jeanne, treating me like some fucking burden?!_ The tips of Auryon's fingers went white with the hard grip they gave the wheelchair's armrests. _Fuck that! I wont let anyone treat me like some handicap let down! I will go and see the Maker myself! I will get Maker's blessings and prove you wrong, Jeanne! We already lost Fang to some stupid Cocoonian bitch. Then there's that C_ _ocoonian bitch that raped me! I need to find her and kill her! I wont let her birth that child! I will kill her and that abomination! I will avenge myself, my Yun pride, and I will aid in bringing Gran Pulse victory!_

 _To Be Continued. . ._


	3. Chapter 3

Auryon sighed as she looked through her room for any weapons she could take on her journey. She let out an even more frustrated sigh as she slumped into her chair.

"Fuck...I don't have anything. No fucking weapons other than my bow and my damn fists. Who the hell will lean down to take a punch from a handicap bitch?!" Balled fists slammed down against her thighs. "Fuck, heal already. Let me fucking walk already!"

 _"She will cause more trouble than aid. . ."_

"Damn that Jeanne. You'll see, I will prove you wrong for doubting me. I will go to the Maker. He will let me fight!"

Without any other options the injured Yun took her bow and arrows.

She threw the door open almost smacking Jeanne in the face. Jeanne quickly grabbed at one of the hand rests to stop the chair from moving any farther.

"Where are you going?" Jeanne sternly asked.  
Auryon didn't bother bringing up her head to answer. "I'm gonna go practice or am I too useless to do even that?!"  
"I never said you were useless." Jeanne said softer.  
"Bullshit!"  
"In the condition you're currently in..."  
"Fucking stop." Auryon growled. Her gaze finally rose. "I get it, Jeanne. I'm no use. I just want to be alone, okay?"  
"Right. . ." Jeanne let go. "Take care."

Auryon didn't reply as she continued on her way. Jeanne sighed before glancing over at the couple making their way out of Galena's clinic. Vanille soon followed with a giant smile. She waved over at Jeanne who gave her a small one in return.

"How is Hope?" Jeanne asked as she made her way to them.  
"So much better! He can form sentences again, slowly, but that's progress." Vanille smiled brighter.  
"And how are you two.." Jeanne switched between the two mother's to be.  
"Hehe, I'm okay. Finally the morning sickness hasn't..." Vanille stopped then looked over at Lightning. "Wait, you two? Yun Jeanne, what do you mean...Lightning...Fang?"  
"Aw, shoot, completely forgot to tell ya, Van." Fang wrapped an arm around Lightning's waist before gently patting her abdomen. Lightning was already blushing quite brightly under the attention and sudden announcement. "We're gonna be parents too."  
"No way! Maker...this is amazing news!" Van hugged the two. "Lightning, our children are practically going to be childhood friends!"  
"Ah, right." Lightning let out a nervous chuckle.

Jeanne looked over the direction Auryon had left. Fang joined her side.

"I'm shocked you let Auryon leave on her own." Fang said crossing her arms.  
"Please, she would never let me go with her. She practically hates me for refusing her service in the war." Jeanne slightly shook her head.  
"You secretely love Auryon, don't ya?"  
Jeanne smirked before growling. "I would never be able to keep up with such an impatient woman." Fang chuckled lightly since she agreed.  
"I'll follow her if you want. She won't know a thing."

Jeanne glanced over at Fang. Fang had her weapon with her and was basically ready. With a second of thought, Jeanne nodded.

"Thank you for your assistance, Yun Fang."

Fang nodded then joined Lightning's side. The two mothers looked over at the Yun. Fang gave a light smile before placing a hand on Vanille's shoulder.

"Van, Light, uh, I have to go and...babysit a while. Well, eavesdrop is more like it, no.."  
"Fang, out with it." Lightning said with a stern yet worried tone.  
"Auryon, Yun Jeanne wants me to watch her. Just in case she accidently bumps into danger." Fang gave a small nod to Vanille. Vanille's brows shot with worry. "Or, in case she wants to have a little chat with the Maker."

 _No, Auryon wouldn't be thinking of seeing **her**. . . _ Vanille's hands clenched lightly as a frown formed.

"Chat with the Maker?" Lightning asked, oblivious to Fang's words. "Is that in a literal sense?"  
"Ah, right." Fang's eyes met with Lightning. "I haven't gotten the chance to tell you, have I? I will tell you all about our culture and Gran Pulse's history when I return."  
"Fang, I'll go with-" Lightning glanced down as Fang patted her abdomen again. "Right...Fang, please take care of yourself."  
Fang let go of both women before grinning. "Always do!"

* * *

 **Gran Pulse Wilds**

Auryon quietly made her way towards the Maker's temple. Her eyes were fixed up at the world in skies.

 _Cocoon. . . Soon, I will have my revenge on you, you damn bitch! I will kill before you even birth that child!_ Her arms began to push her wheels faster. _I will not bring shame to my name or my clan! I fuckin-_

Growling surfaced. Without a second of preparation a gorgonopsid launched at her.

"Shit!"

Auryon quickly stopped the beast in mid air, her hands capturing its mouth. While an impossible task for normal humans, she was thankful more than ever to be a Yun who were genetically stronger. Unfortunately for her, the gorgonopsid was throwing a right strike with its arm which the blinded Auryon didn't see coming.

Fang had already caught up and had been hiding in the trees.

 _Dammit Auryon, and here I was trying to at least let you get to a damn slope where you'd quit and go back home, but now you run into a damn Nasty! Fuck!_

"Duck, stupid Elder!" Fang yelled, as she linked her bladed lance together.

Auryon didn't question the order, she recognized the voice all to well. Fang blocked the incoming paw by placing the lance in the way and followed up with powerful right cross smack in the middle of the beast's mouth. The beast staggered back but readied itself for another pounce. Fang was already on her feet moving forward, her lance flew to her right hand before she lunged it forward. The beast quickly jumped back, knowing it was now fighting someone more formidable, definently someone who would kill it in an instant, given it slipped up again.

The beast gave a growl of shaming defeat before running away into the forest deeps. Fang sighed.

"Good to see even some Nasties use their brains from time to time." Fang whispered before placing a tip of her lance on the dirt.  
"What are you doing here?" Auryon growled then added. "Wait, why am I even asking? Jeanne sent you right?! Knew that bitch had no faith in me!"  
"Don't disrespect her like that." Fang turned to face the Yun. "She's looking out for you. You could've died if it wasn't for her sending me to look out for you!"  
"I had it handled." Auryon had audacity to say. "Now get out of my way, Yun!"  
"You are kidding me?!" Fang stayed firm. "You can't see _**her**_ in that condition! You really think the Maker would even mark you while you're like that?"  
"Fuck you! Only he can judge my worth in this war and I refuse to let any of you stop me!" Auryon's hands gripped her chairs arms. "Get out of my way, Fang."  
"Why are you so stubborn?" Fang asked. "Look, don't let what Jeanne said make you do stupid things! You are still an asset to this war. You and I both are!"  
"Please, now with you and that Cocoon bimbo expecting, Oerba, Gran Pulse will need me more than ever!"  
"What have I told you about disrespecting Lightning?"  
"Get out of my way and I will stop, just move Fang! This has nothing to do with any of you! Its a damn personal reason! Look at me, Fang. Look at what they did to me! You honestly expect me to just sit and watch and just wait?!" Auryon shook her head. "No, hell no! Let me clear up the damn shame eating at me!"

Fang remained quiet. Her eyes couldn't help but scan the woman's injuries again and again. No one knew how she ended up like that. Not even Galena knew. But those responsible where indeed within the Cocoon military. Fang sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Fine, but at least let me escort you there. Wouldn't want you to die along the damn way." Fang groaned.  
"Really?!" Auryon smiled. Fang looked away, embarrassed that she had surrendered, but to be honest it felt nice to see Auryon smiling.  
"Just, shut up. Lets go."

* * *

 **Throne of the Guardian/Temple of the Maker**

"So you have arrived, Yun Auryon."

A lean muscular woman grinned as she stood from the single chair in the crystal like room. She stood nearly at six feet. Her caramel body was covered by a white sari with gold borders. A sari fit for an Empress.

Auryon quickly showed respect. Bowing her head while saluting to the woman. The woman grinned. She always loved dedicated and passionate individuals.

"I-I have come for the Maker's blessings! Yun Jeanne says I am not worthy! Even though Paddra Yeul said I would be in top shape for the war!" Auryon's finally met with the woman's. "Please, allow me the strength to join this war, Yun Hawke!"

Hawke eyes scanned over at the woman. She dared to arrive in such a state, demanding to take part in a war. In such a condition. Her eyes locked over at hers. One perfectly fine and the other covered, completely dead. Her eyes soften a bit seeing through the woman's strong demeanor. She knew the Yun was ashamed to meet her in that state, but yet here she was.

"Why do you wish to fight, Yun Auryon? Is it to avenge yourself? Your pride?" Hawke asked softly.  
"Yes, may it be a selfish wish. Its also to stand proudly with the rest of my clanswoman! If the Maker allows me the ability to go out with his blessings, then I will accept them with honor!" Auryon removed the bandages, exposing her dead eye to the temple's guardian. "I am Yun even in this state...the call of battle runs deep in my veins. I will not accept being stuck in this damn chair while everyone else fights!"

Hawke's grin grew wider at the Yun's speech. Her crimson colored eyes focused in at the Yun's determination. Her cat like black pupils dilated with excitement.

"I like your fighting spirit, little Yun." She roared before summoning a crimson scythe. The weapon glowed brightly as it began to change its form. In seconds it turned into a spear. The Yun brushed her hand against her black rooted, snow white relaxed mohawk as she smoothly let the weapon twirl between her fingers. "Are you certain of this, Auryon?"

Auryon tensed as she sensed the now serious tone the other's already husky voice let out. It seemed almost like a beastly growl of warning. There was no going back. She gripped the arm rests before nodding.

"I'm positive, Yun Hawke."

The woman smirked as she made her way towards Auryon. Her grin returned. A mark flashed within her left eye to then disappear and reappear on her wrist. It crawled down against her spear's length, slowly making its way towards the tip.

"Then...open wide!"

Without another second to prepare, Auryon opened both her eyes at the incoming attack. The next second the room was filled with Auryon's scream of horrid pain as the tip pierced her blinded left eye.

"Let the Mark of Maker into your body. Open yourself to the Maker's blessings, Yun Auryon!"

Auryon quickly covered her eye after the spear left. Blood rushed down her hands, down her arms. She began to panic until it hit her. She felt every ounce of it. She felt every single nerve of her dead eye come back to life. Her hands slowly uncovered her left eye as she opened it. More blood flowed. A mixture of pain and relief began to surface.

"I-I can see. . . Better, better than before. What is this?!" Auryon whispered sharply.  
"Its the brand of the Maker. You, Auryon are what we call a L'Cie. Embrace it. Let that power flow through your veins, Child. Stand up, Yun Auryon." Hawke gently pulled up Auryon from her chair. Their eyes locked as she stared into her branded left eye. "Learn to walk, learn to see, learn to fight with the abilities of a L'Cie." Hawke was about to add another thing before something at the far end of the room called her. Dilated pupils stared into the distance.

 _Shit, she sensed me?!_

Fang stepped back from the door only to bump against someone's strong frame. Fang's eyes widened from shock.

"And where do you think you are going?" The husky tone asked.  
Fang quickly turned as she felt arms snake around her waist. "I-I have nothing to do with this, Yun Hawke!"  
"Oh? Then you are not here for the Maker's mark, Yun?"

"Of course not!" Fang quickly pulled away. "I-I just came in case Yun Auryon got into trouble."

Fang had backed away from the woman, but had entered the Maker's temple. Her eyes went over to Auryon who continue to stand in disbelief. She looked at her hands, her eyes never leaving them, never blinking. Fang faced the woman again. Hawke continued to grin. The spear spinning within her grasp.

"I have no interest in the Maker's mark or in joining the frontlines. I-I have a child on the way, a family to take care of. I can't be throwing my life so recklessly. I'm sorry, Yun Hawke. Maker.. Please, let me leave."

Hawke stopped. The spear's blade was then plunged into the crystal like ground. She stretched before bringing her hands behind her head. Her head arched back a bit as she let out a small breath.

"I see." She closed her eyes as if zoning out to speak to the Maker. Her eyes never opened as she spoke again. "But you see, that does not matter to the Maker. You, Yun Fang, have been chosen long ago to be the Maker's left arm of destruction." A grin surfaced. "The Maker has high hopes for you, very high hopes." Hawke's eyes finally opened and met with Fang. "Yes, we have high hopes for you."

Another marking surfaced from Hawke's right arm and began to make its way down.. Fang shook her head before taking out of her own weapon. She connected her bladed lance and readied herself. Hawke's brow rose in surprise.

"Yun Fang, you dare challenge the Maker?" She laughed, hands still resting against the back of her head, quite comfortably. "You dare challenge me, a demigod?" Her pupils dilated once more, this time in anger. "Love makes people do the stupidest things, doesn't it?"

No warning surfaced. Fang had absolutely no chance against the woman's godly speed. She felt a hand cup her chin turning Fang's face away from the incoming spear. Her eyes met with Hawke's.

"You don't have a choice. This is your destiny, Yun Fang."

The spear was plunged deeply into Fang's right upper arm. In that instant, Fang's eyes went behind her head as images surfaced. Her back arched inwards as she let out a scream. Her hands let her lance fall as they moved to cradle her head.

"You are the Maker's left arm of destruction, Fang." Hawke leaned down as Fang fell to her knees. "Maybe you will succeed where I failed, Yun Fang. The Maker has high hopes in you. Higher than he had in me."

The spear was finally withdrawn and the scream subsided to small whimpers as the brand completely carved itself against Fang's arm. Fang's arms fell to her sides as her eyes finally returned to normal. They locked up at the crystalized cealing. The images continued to plague her even while over. So much so her hands quickly covered her mouth to hold back from vomiting, to no avail.

 _One more L'Cie brand. I wonder who it is? Though it doesn't really matter. We have the most important piece now._ Hawke's eyes rested on Fang. Auryon had finally broken from her trance and was aiding Fang in getting herself together. Hawke grinned wildly as she looked at Fang's brand. _We have high hopes in you, Fang. You will definently be the one. You will definently become, **Ragnarok!**_

* * *

 **Oerba**

The sun had setted. Lightning, Vanille, as well as Jeanne awaited for the women to return.

"Its been way to long. I can only imagine the worst has happened. What I feared." Jeanne whispered softly.  
"You mean, something attacked them?" Lightning quickly asked.  
"What?" Jeanne smirked. "No, Fang can very well handle almost any beast of the Wilds."  
"She means, Fang...helped Auryon accomplish her goal." Vanille quietly added.  
"Her goal?" Lightning repeated.

Jeanne's sky blue eyes widened at an approaching figure. Seeing such wide eyes made Lightning quickly turn at their direction.

The figure became clearer. It was the Yun archer with a pale piggybacking Fang.

"Fang!" Both Lightning and Vanille rushed to her side.  
"W-what happened to her?!" Lightning demanded.  
"You did it, didn't you?" Jeanne asked as she made her way to them. "You're a L'Cie now, Yun Auryon.."

The Yun stayed quiet as she help the women stable Fang. Fang was slowly coming around as she heard Lightning's pleading voice.

"Yun Jeanne.. she's not the only one who is blessed.." Vanille weakly stated. Her hand gently landed on Fang's right arm.  
"No.." Jeanne whispered pushing the quiet Yun out of the way. "Fang! Why, why didn't you stop her?! Why did you let Auryon go into the temple grounds, knowing this was unavoidable!"

Fang's eyes slowly opened, tears were released. She ignored the general and looked over at her bride to be.

"Lightning, I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"Fang, why? I am so confused.. why is Jeanne angry? Why are you apologizing? Why are you crying, Fang?" Lightning cupped the Yun's cheek. _Cold, why is she so cold? Why?!_ Lightning's heart clenched. "Fang, what hap-" Fang let out a small breath before passing out again. "Fang!"  
Jeanne calmed the ex soldier. "Don't worry, some need rest after becoming L'Cie. Its quite a shock to the body's system." Jeanne lied. The ex-soldier knew nothing of their culture, nor past. All in due time. "She'll be fine. Come, we should let her rest." Jeanne easily lifted Fang in her arms. Her eyes glared over at the other Yun, that continued to remain quiet. "As for you, you will give me all the details later."

The women passed Auryon. Vanille made a slight pause.

"I'm glad you can walk again.." Vanille quietly said then gave Auryon's right hand a small squeeze before rushing towards the group.

"Auryon.."

Auryon finally rose her eyes. Galena smiled weakly before opening her arms, offering the Yun a hug. The Yun gladly took it. She rested her forehead against Galena's right shoulder.

"It wasn't my intention to drag Fang in, it really wasn't.." Auryon said through a cracked voice. "You believe me, don't you Galena?"  
"I believe you, Auryon. I believe you." Galena whispered as she let her fingers run through Auryon's locks of hair, trying to provide comfort. "I'm happy you are in good health again, Auryon. I knew you could achieve this. You were always filled with such a drive to get the things you want. Don't worry, Jeanne will forgive you." Auryon broke down in sobs holding onto the woman tighter. "Everything will be alright. . ."

* * *

 **AN: I'm back! Dx Such a long awaited chapter. The story is practically finished in this lil' head of mine. Just haven't dedicated time to writing and posting! Sorry for the wait folks. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up sometime next month, but definently next month! D:**


	4. Chapter 4

_**"You bring me many volunteers, Jeanne." Hawke smirked as she twirled her crimson scythe. "Alas, only three here can bare the Mark of Maker. You already know which individuals to bring me, Jeanne." Her eyes narrowed before she hissed the rest of her words. "Stop avoiding the inevitable."**_

Jeanne closed her eyes as she laid back on her bed. Her right hand rose. A brand now rested against her forearm. She felt it even without staring at it. Mana within her bloodstream. More power than she herself could ever attain as a Yun was now in the palm of her hand.

 _ **"Dia Galena, Yun Jeanne, and Yun Simone, you three shall be branded with the Maker's Mark. You should be honored. Especially Jeanne and Galena being the Maker's Ears and the Maker's Right Arm of Healing." Hawke grinned quite wildly. "Jeanne, I do hope next time you bring me all of the chosen, being the Maker's Ears, you already know the identity of them. Do not continue to disappoint us."**_

Jeanne's sky blue eyes finally opened. Her hand clenched tightly.

 _I thought I could change our fate. Maker, forgive me. I know I commit sin by not listening to you, but I thought there could surely be others._ Jeanne sighed softly. _I couldn't avoid it. Auryon is more than pleased to be marked, but with her being emotionally scarred I fear she will do something reckless in the battlefield. Fang, she now has no choice but to join us, and she's now the Left Arm of Destruction and has the highest chance of being Ragnarok. . ._

Jeanne stood and looked to her side. Simone had entered her room. The blonde gave a gentle smile. Jeanne's eyes traced down to the brand that rested on the woman's left forearm. Galena joined them, Auryon quietly followed in. Her olive green eyes refused to rise up to Jeanne's, but she felt the general's glare. Jeanne crossed her arms and looked at the L'Cie.

 _Five in total. Three of us a stronger part of the Maker's plan. But who is the sixth? We have yet to uncover the Maker's Torso._

"The Maker's Torso, they will be granted agility beyond any of the creatures on Gran Pulse." Galena said quietly as if she read the General's thoughts.  
"Hawke.. Hawke would still be faster.." Auryon quietly added.  
"Of course. The Maker wouldn't be stupid enough to give his followers abilities above a God's, nor a demigod's." Jeanne growled. Finally the general walked over to Auryon. Auryon tensed but her eyes remained glued to the wooden ground. "Look at me!"

Auryon stepped back at bit. Her head shook slightly. Jeanne grabbed the Yun's chin. Auryon's eyes looked anywhere else but at Jeanne's. Jeanne's locked on the brand in Auryon's eye. The brand that now served as her pupil.

"How do you see the world now?" Finally Auryon's eyes locked with the General's. "You acted out of line, so I expect you to be the greatest archer at our disposal. Do not let this go waste, Yun Auryon."  
"I-I won't. I promise."

Jeanne let go and stepped over at her closet. Her hand landed gently on the cabinet.

"Are you planning to fight with it?" Simone asked as she made her to Jeanne's side. Her hand gently landed on the General's right shoulder. Simone blinked a bit as she felt her tense very slightly. Her hand quickly fell back to her side.  
"Its our greatest offense weapon." Jeanne whispered. "Even more deadly than the Juggernauts the Nsu's are trying to re-awaken."  
"But the bloodshed, it terrifies you, does it not?" Galena asked as she took a seat on the foot of Jeanne's bed.

Jeanne's arms crossed and pressed against her crimson sari. She closed her eyes, submerging herself in memories.

* * *

 **20 Years Ago - Gran Pulse Woods**

Hoardes of aerial Cocoon soldiers flew up in the skies of Gran Pulse. Forests were ablaze. Smoke quickly covered the inside of the woods. Soon the air would be heavy and hot, until it had the potential to completely suffocate.

"Simone! Simone!"

A 15 year old Jeanne ran through the trees. Already she wheezed for air, but refused to give up her search. Screams of the helpless could be heard in all directions, but she knew countless of Yun and other clanspeople were spread out either fighting or finding survivors.

Russeling of bushes made the future General turn. She quickly placed her hand on a hilt belonging to her massive broad sword which rested against her back. She readied herself in case it was an enemy. Dirtied creamy white hands came out first, they rose as a pinkette surfaced from the bushes.

"P-please...have mercy! I don't wish to harm you, oh..." The woman blinked through tears. "You're a Yun! My name Ailis. I'm from the Nsu clan. I...have lost my husband, he...came to take me away. Have you seen him?"  
"Take you away?" Jeanne walked over to the woman, helping her stand.

Her eyes widened slightly as she finally noticed the woman's swollen stomach. Ailis noticed the Yun's eyes and placed her hands on her stomach.

"She's almost due and we have yet to name her, but we've shortened the list down to two names." Ailis' tone had drastically changed from frightened to nurturing as she cradled the child growing in her womb. "Her father insists we name her after my mo-"

An explosion very nearby shut off the rest of that sentence. Ailis gave a small shriek as she fell forward from the shockwave that soon followed. The Yun quickly caught the woman.

"I have you.. we need to get you out of here." Jeanne said stabalizing the woman.  
"Well, what do we have here?"

Jeanne froze as soldiers from Cocoon surrounded them. She held the soon to be mother closer.

"A child and a pregnant woman?" The soldiers laughed. "We deserve more of a challenge!"  
"Well...regardless, fuck fighting them, that broad is pregnant, but shes still fucking hot."  
"That kid ain't half bad looking, either.."

The soldiers laughed in unison.

"Wait! Don't shoot! That's my wife!"

Another soldier rushed out of the woods. He wore another type of uniform, but was also of Coccoon.

"That woman, she's my wife. Please have mercy on her!" The male went into the circle the soldiers had made. "Ailis!"  
"John!"

Ailus ran into his arms, crying against his strong frame. Her hands rushed into his steel black hair to make sure he was there and that she wasn't hallucinating from all the smoke.

"You lied..." Jeanne growled softly glaring at the woman. "You're a Cocoonian?!"  
"No! I am really from the Nsu clan! But I fell in love with someone from Cocoon! I swear, I would never betray Gran Pulse!"

A single soldier surface as he scratched his helmet with his gun.

"Lemme get this straight, Sergeant Farron." He pointed his gun at Jeanne. "You ain't got a connection with this one, right?"  
"N-no...but please spare her, she is just a child!" John replied.  
"Just a child?! Look at giant sword on her back! Look at those clothes she's wearing! She's not just a kid. She's a damn Yun!" The male spit before pressing his brows together. "That animal has the damn power of fifty of our men."

Jeanne scanned the area as they continued to talk. They were completely surrounded, but all the soldiers had the weapons lowered. That only gave her seconds to act before they were shot at.

 _Would they shoot? I could use them as hostages, but if they do shoot._ Jeanne's eye glanced at Ailis. _The child would be in crucial danger. I can't do that. I can't hurt the child._

"Please, let her go, that's an order!"

The Sergeant was now using his title as means to keep the Yun safe. The soldiers whispered while the other laughed.

"Seriously?! You wont just be stripped from your rank, you'll be executed, think! Why are you even helping? Just because that bitch," The male pointed at Ailis. "is a Pulsian, doesn't mean you gotta stand in our way to do our job! We were sent to kill as many Yun as possible and that's what we'll do!"

"Fine." The male sighed before shaking his head. "But at least let us go. I don't want to see you kill her."  
"John!" Ailis pulled his arm. "She spared me, she spared our child, how can you-"  
"Ailis, I wont lose you! We have to do it, I can't save everyone! Okay?! Lets go!"  
"No...no, shes just a child. I wont leave her!"

Jeanne turned her head to Ailis when she felt her take her hand. Jeanne lowered her gaze.

"Just go. Its fine. I can handle myself." Jeanne whispered.  
"What?!"  
"I said go." Jeanne broke free from her hold. "We don't sacrifice the youth for the gains of the elders! The child shouldn't suffer because of your decision and I wont give her life up to save mine. Those are not our ways, Nsu!"  
Alexis lowered her eyes before nodding. "I'm sorry, Yun Jeanne."  
"You men, excort those two back to the station, make sure they go home. Kill any you see in your way. Slaughtering the Yun is our main priority."

About ten soldiers saluted before making their way to them.

It was only a few steps the couple took before a flashbang blinded everyone then smoke filled the area.

 _A smoke grenade?!_ Jeanne closed her eyes.

 _"They are to your right, straight ahead."_ The Maker's voice entered the Yun's ears.

Jeanne rushed foward before hearing guns go off. She took a hand.

"Hurry you two! Hurry!" Jeanne said before sweeping Ailis into her arms.

John ran with them all the while he was amazed at the child's super strength.

 _So that's a Yun?_ He thought.

Screams were heard as the poor soldiers ended up shooting each other while in a frenzy. Ailis held tightly to Jeanne's neck, trying to block out the screams. It was only a matter of time before they were out of enemy sight. John rested against a tree, while Jeanne gently placed the pregnant woman down.

"You two can escape now." Jeanne nodded at the couple.

"We can't go to Cocoon, those soldiers will inform my betrayal." John rubbed his temples. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry." Jeanne finally unsheated her weapon. The giant blade's tip landed heavily on the ground. She turned back towards the battlefield. "I will leave no witnesses of your betrayal."

"Yun Jeanne...thank you." Ailis bowed her head in respect. "If it weren't for you, Maker forbid, my child and I would have perished. If there is anything I can do for you-"

"You are going to live in Cocoon from now on so make sure you are an entirely different person there. Try to blend in as much as you can with those people." Ailis rose her head as she listened to the teen. Jeanne's back continued to face them. "Keep Gran Pulse a secret from her and any children you may have in the future. Things from now, may take a turn for the worse. If not today then in the future. Its obvious this was a hidden attack from Cocoon. Whether either side will declare war, I can't be sure of." Jeanne finally turned to face them. "Make your children's lives easier."

"By denying my home?!"

"You'd said you'd do me a favor, right?" Jeanne sighed softly. "You can tell them when they're older. Old enough to understand, but please, try to understand my point of view."  
With much hesitation Ailis finally nodded. "I will at least tell her that she and I have a beautiful guardian spirit watching over us."

"Thank you...Here, take this." Jeanne gave the Nsu a small hankerchief. Inside was a medium sapphire with small metal attached to it. The Yun gently blushed. "Its a gem I carved out myself. I was meaning to use it as a piercing but I can carve out another anytime. Take it, as something to remember Gran Pulse by."

"Thank you very much Yun Jeanne. I'll cherish it for as long as I live."

Jeanne gave a slight smirk before giving a gentle smile. She was about to leave before a whisper made her stop. She'd never heard that voice before. It was of a woman, gentle and calming. The whisper only gave one word as it waa carried by the wind. Jeanne looked back at Ailis, her smile was still in place.

"Claire." Jeanne said.

"Claire?" Both parents repeated, confused at the sudden name.

"Ailis, I am blessed with the Ears of the Maker. I didn't hear his voice just now, but another whisper surfaced. If I'm not mistaken, its the Goddess of Valhalla."

Ailis gasped lightly as tears began to form. A small smile formed before she quickly wiped away at the tears. Her hands embraced her child. She nodded with acceptance of the name.

"Thank you, Yun Jeanne. I vow to name our child, Claire."

With the sweet farewell over reality hit the teen Yun. She still had to find Simone and any other children in danger of the chaos.

Wind had already picked up, pushing out the smoke but spreading out the flames. At least it was easier to see and breathe. She ran towards a playground nearby. A playground the children of Simone's home village always played in.

She prayed to the Maker that today was a day Simone's parents kept her inside. Studying for tests, doing chores, or taking a small nap. Anything that kept her in the safety of her home.

She suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened in shock as a naked child laid on the ground. It was a normal girl, and while the soldiers claimed they were ordered to slaughter only Yuns, here laid a child who wasn't of the Yun. She then noticed blood between the child's inner thighs. Jeanne fell to her knees, her sword smacked against the ground.

 _Those monsters, they raped her! A small child?! Have they no shame?!_

Jeanne's arms wrapped around the child's body. She gasped but tried to remain calm. On the other side, with her body having left the bloodied ground, the small girl's intestines began to droop down from the giant wound on her stomach.

"May you rest in peace in Valhalla." Jeanne gave a shaky whisper as she pushed back the intestines in her hold.

The body shook as she gently placed it down, this time to her back. She closed the child's lifeless eyes. Jeanne looked around. Her hands shook harder as she squinted to try and see through the smoke. Many other bodies of children were scattered. Boys and girls, yuns. None contained life. She wheezed for air as her heart beated faster with disbelief.

"Hey, over here! I found another!"  
"Ain't that the bitch that just escaped?!"  
"You came back, thats good. Now we can kill you!"

Jeanne's brows pushed together. Her hand headed towards her sword's hilt.. Soldiers aimed their guns before she could rise the blade. The commander in charged stepped over, a shotgun in his hold.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, you little shit."

"You're the piece of shit for having killed all these innocent and defenseless children!" Jeanne growled softly. Her gripped tightened. "Do you feel more of a man having done such a henious act?! You Cocoonians have no damn honor or nobility!" A crimson aura began to radiated around Jeanne. "I'll kill you, I'll kill every single one of you!"  
"Tch, kill this bitch."

All the soldiers opened fire. Jeanne quickly sought for cover behind her blade. The massive sword was wide enough to hide her entire body. Bullets reflected back in all directions, many striking the soldiers. Jeanne heard grunts and curses.

"The fuck! You bitch ass coward."

Jeanne lowered her blade once the firing ceased, she grabbed her greatsword style hilt with both hands before swinging the massive blade.

"Take this!"

The swing created a sharp horizontal slash of wind that ripped through the soldiers. The ones in the back line that saw their comrades being sliced by the invisible strike and decided to scatter. It took the teen Yun a bit to reposition herself, as she had yet to master the blade, the blade still proved to heavy for her.

"What the fuck was that?!"  
"A blade that cuts without touching?!"  
"Her movement is slow, that can give us the upperhand!"

Jeanne scanned the area. Cooked grenades were thrown, exploding upon contact. Again she hid behind the blade but was still blown feet away. She quickly rose to her feet, having mere second to counter.. The soldier that decided to rush her, now had the blade plunged into his abdomen. Jeanne pushed him forward and slammed him against a tree.

 _"Behind you, Jeanne!"_

She swung her blade to the right and entire 180 degrees to bring down two more soldiers. The bodies sliced in half.

"How, how does she know our every move?!"  
"We're out of fucking bullets, we need to retreat!"

The soldiers scattered to avoid being brought down together.

 _"I'll lead you to where they all are. Kill them, Jeanne. Kill the traitors of Gran Pulse. Those that do not follow me, the Maker of Gran Pulse."_

Jeanne let a out a breath. Her eyes focused on the blade covered in blood.

 _Give me the strength to wield you,. To move faster_. Her aura radiated brighter. Her light blue eyes slowly began to change into crimson ones. _I'll kill every single one of them!_

Screams of soldiers began to surface within the blazing forest as Jeanne cut them down, one by one. She felt her power growing stronger by the second as her blade bathed in blood. But something was not right, she felt something boiling within her chest. Her body began to sweat. An immense dizzy spell hit her suddenly and made her fall to her knees. The sword fell beside her. Jeanne's hand found its way back towards the hilt while the other held her forehead.

 _What's happening to my body? Am I dying?_ Jeanne thought as she wheezed for air. _Is that the curse of this sword? My family only told me its origins, but only the wielder will know of its abilities. Death, is that really what this sword brings, the more I use it?_

Jeanne coughed as she felt something clogging her throat. Blood splattered, both on her blade and ground. The Yun tried to stand back up. Before she knew it her body began to levitate. Her eyes grew wide as she found herself higher than the trees of forest. The chaos was even more horrid up here than down in the woods. Tears blurred the Yun's vision.

 _At this rate...at this rate, the Yun will go extinct! Is Simone even alive? Simone, I wasn't able to save you._ Jeanne gripped her hilt and tightly shut her eyes. _I hate this! I want this nightmare to end! I can't die now! I need to end this nightmare...I need help to end this nightmare!_

Jeanne's eyes widened as she lost complete control over her right arm. Her hand shook violently as she tried to fight the urge growing inside of her.

 _ **"The more lives you take. The more you bathe the blade in enemy blood. The more you will awaken my spirit. . ."**_

"Who are you? What are you doing to my bo-hrmgh!"

Blood surfaced from her mouth as she plunged the giant blade in the middle of her chest. She screamed as her back stretched out abnormally. Growling was heard. She became paralyzed with fear. She then felt hands touching her back. Cold, moist hands. Slowly but surely the humanoid crawled out of her while the blade remained inside Jeanne.

The humanoid was the exact form as Jeanne, with two exceptions, her hair was snowy white and her entire eyes glowed a bright crimson color.

"Are you afraid to face me, Child?" The humanoid spoke. She grinned before disappearing and reappearing to Jeanne's front. "Don't be so cruel...after all, you and I became one two years ago, did we not?" Jeanne manage to rise her eyes, but fear continued to clog her throat. "You soaked the Blood Moon sword with so much blood, that you have awakened me. Its nice to finally meet you in person, Jeanne. I am the spirit within the blade, my name is Ketsueki."

The humanoid's grin disappeared. The child wouldn't speak, wouldn't blink, wouldn't move another inch. Ketsueki looked around. Growing fires. Gran Pulse's wonderous fresh air was no longer around with the heavy smoke filling their surroundings. And that stench, the stench of blood. Most belonging to the enemy. But still, Yun had been slaughtered, numorous and what had snapped Jeanne's temper and made her go berserk; many of the Yun lost were children. Innocent children and infants.

Ketsueki placed her hand on Jeanne's left cheek. Jeanne tensed but remained still.

"Don't worry, Child. I am not your enemy." The humanoid grabbed Blood Moon's hilt. "You have done enough. I'll handle it from here."

Jeanne grunted as the blade was finally removed. Blood splurt everywhere from her open wound, but soon enough the wound began to close. Jeanne's eyes widened, seeing her organs repair themselves. She gasped for air as her lungs as they regenerated in mere seconds. Her wound closed soon after, only leaving a giant scar in the shape of the blade.

"Enemy detected!" Reacons and Snipers zoomed torwards them.

Ketsueki axed kicked Jeanne out of the way. Jeanne flew down and smacked against the ground. Her eyes widened at the hundreds of bullets shot at the humanoid.

"Kill the damn animal!"

Bullets pierced Ketsueki's body from all directions. She made no attempt in moving nor blocking any. The firing ceased as ammo was depleted.

"Was that really your best shot?" Ketsueki laughed wildly.  
"You're...you're fucking kidding me?" A soldier dropped his weapon.  
"The fuck is that child.."  
"Is that child really a Yun?"

The bullets that pierced the spirit slipped out of her body and as they did as her injuries quickly closed. Ketsueki let out a small breath. She rose up her blade towards the night sky. Slowly the blade turned from its steel color to a dark crimson color.

"Now its my turn..." Her eyes glowed brighter.

Miles away people turned at the crimsom light that surfaced from the sword's blade. A light so bright that it could be seen even through the heavy smoke. All who focused on it were perplexed and even ceased their fighting.

"Attack! Attack while they're distracted!"  
"Take the children away!"

The Yuns broke from the mysterious blade's light to take advantage of the distraction it created. Soldiers froze as they heard their Yun enemies rushing in to slaughter them.

 _What is this?! I can't move! My eyes, my eyes wont leave that damn light!_ Many soldiers thought.

Screams were heard as the Yun huntresses slaughtered their paralyzed foes.

"Gaze into my blade. Gaze into its light. Succumb to the blood of those the Blood Moon has witness being slaughtered.." Ketsueki whispered. "Let your blood boil with anger and hatred, let it boil.."

All the soldiers that locked their eyes with the blade began to sweat profusely. Their heart beated out control within their chest.

 _Its hot...why is it so fucking hot?! I need to look away, I feel like I'm inside an oven!_

Jeanne stood up and looked around her. She backed away from the soldiers who's pale skin turned red from their rising body temperature.

"At this rate.."

Jeanne couldn't even finish her sentence before the soldiers began to spontaneously combust. One by one like a bunch of grenades.

"Don't look at the sword!" The surviving soldiers yelled. "Retreat we have to retreat!"

"Impossible, none of you will survive tonight." Ketsueki's wild grin returned. "All of you will die. All who witness the Blood Moon under a chaos filled night will cease to exist!"

Jeanne crouched as she saw soldiers running away. The floating humanoid laughed hysterically as brave aerial reacons and soldiers continued to try and bring her down.

"You can't run from me.." Ketsueki growled. She lowered her blade down into the smoke. "These smoke clouds filled with so much tears, sweat, and blood.." The smoke clouds began to rumble as if containing lightning within. "I'll kill every single one of you that dared lay a hand on Gran Pulse. Every life you took, I'll avenge ten-fold."

 _Its as if she's being fueled by my hatred. Is this all my fault? I killed so mercilessly and now.. Ketsueki.._ Jeanne's cold hands gripped her crimson sari. She shook her nerves away before standing back up.

"No, I can't worry about this.. I have to find Simone.."

"What now, what is going on?!"  
"Don't look at the blade. Don't look up!"  
"If you don't look up, you wont see what's coming.." Ketsueki growled.

Strikes of red lightning began to pierce soldiers. Again screams filled the forest. The streaks of red turned solid before piercing them. Every strike hit vital organs, burning them to a crisp as it remained plunged inside. Organ failure caused many to go into shock. Many more fell to their death with Ketsueki's second attack.

The remaining Yun got rid of those that tried to escape. Their eyes went over to the humanoid.

"That's Jeanne?" One asked.  
"No, thats the spirit of her blade." Another answered.  
"So thats the legendary Blood Moon sword's ability? Feed the sword blood and its spirit awakens?"  
"Well then, glad she's on our team..."

"Stop it! Let me go, please!" Simone clawed at the arm that tightly held her blonde ponytail. The male grunted and pulled her up by it, taking her four feet off the ground. "Help, someone!"  
"No one's gonna help you, Kid." The man growled softly. "Now, come here."

The male forced Simone's head to turn as he held her chin. He lips smashed hers. She tightly shut hers, pushing them inside to avoid his meeting with hers. Furious, he slammed her small body down. Before she had any chance to even stand, his hand tightly gripped her throat.

"You little shit. When a man wants to fuck you, you let him! As a damn woman, its your fucking job to let a man fuck you!" Simone whimpered as a fist smacked her left cheek.  
"No! Help! Help me please!"

Simone gave a loud scream as the male ripped her blouse off, her shorts soon followed. The man gave a look at disgust at the penis exposed.

"So you're a boy..wait," He lifted the small member to expose the child's womanhood. "you're a damn Yun. I'll be damn. So its true you're all fucking heshes shemales whatchamacallits.." The man took out a pocketknife. "We're gonna have to get rid of that. No way in hell am I gonna fuck you like that."

Simone screamed again, squirming around as much as she could. This time she was successful, and even managed to stand. But before she could escape the angry soldier took out his pistol and opened fire. Simone fell down on her stomach as the bullet pierced the back of her right calf. She tried to stand again, but the soldier pinned her down. Angrier than ever, he started a fist assault on the child.

Jeanne found them as she tracked down the screams of fright. Her eyes widened at the scene. At first glance she didn't know it was Simone.

"Get off of her!" Yelled the Yun.

The soldier got off the child as he turned to face the person who dared order him around. Jeanne's heart clenched tightly at the bloodied naked Simone. Simone looked over at the third person through half swollen black eyes.

"Je-Jeanne?" She softly whimpered. "Help m-" The child passed out in midsentence.  
"Simone!" Jeanne was about to run towards her before the soldier aimed his pistol at Simone's head. "No!"

Jeanne shriek in terror as she threw a punch, a massive force of air threw the male back, feet away, smacking him against a tree. The pistol flew from his grasp. He sat up, shocked at the invisible attack. He quickly gathered himself and ran for his pistol. Jeanne sprinted towards him, she didn't need to reach him, as long as he was in her sights. Before he reached his weapon, another force of air threw him away. He watched his body leave the ground as an uppercut lifted him up. Jeanne gave a right cross at his left cheek, sending him forward and away from the weapon. The soldier laid on the ground, dumbfounded. He could feel every strike as if the Yun was actually making contact with his body, denying the fact that she was still feet away. He struggled to catch his breath.

 _What the fuck is this? She's manipulating the air?_ The soldier tried to gather himself.

"What did you do to her.." Jeanne growled as she now stood over at him. His eyes widened at the crimson light radiating from the teens eyes. Instantly his body froze as they locked with hers. "What did you do to her?!"

 _I can't move! What the fuck is going on?!_ The soldier could only think, but not speak. He shook vigorously as the Yun aimed his gun at him.

Without a second thought, the Yun opened fire on the male. He yelled as every single bullet pierced his midsection. Jeanne let out icy breath.

 _Kill the traitors, Yun Jeanne. Only you possess the power, to kill all who deny me! These people have brought pain and suffering to everyone you love. Kill them, in my name!_

Jeanne's brows pushed together at the Maker's order. Her eyes locked up at Ketsueki.

"Kill them! Kill everyone!"

Jeanne's roar made Ketsueki's body rush with chills. Her gripped the sword before giving it an entire 360 swing. A massive gust blew the smoke away, instantly making the flames die out as it traveled the entire forest. The humanoid gave a demonic roar as her body gave out an immense crimson aura. Her eyes locked with Gran Pulse's moon. Her blade vanished and plunged itself into the moon. Soldiers and Yun alike, all of Gran Pulse witnessed as their moon became a crimson color.

"This is my ultimate attack, Jeanne. I will abide to your wish, Child." Ketsueki growled softly. "Blood Moon Eclipse!"

Bodies of soldiers that remained alive began to explode. Other soldiers that refused to stare into the giant blood moon found their bodies being bend against their will. They yelled hysterically as they felt their body temperature skyrocketed before exploding.

Jeanne mounted the paralyzed soldier, his eyes pleaded to be spared. The teen brought up the pistol. Though out of ammo, it was still a useful enough weapon. She commenced her onslaught of pistol whips.

"Nooo! Stop, stop it!" Simone cried out as regain consciousness. She shielded her eyes from the horrible display of brain matter and blood. Jeanne instantly stopped before turning towards her friend. She stood and walked over. Simone peeked before giving a shriek. "Don't come closer! Stay away from me!"  
"S-Simone, why? Its me, Jeanne.." Jeanne said after stopping.  
"No, you're not the Jeanne I know. You-you're a monster! A monster!" Simone began to crawl away from her. "Who grins while killing?! Only a monster!"

Jeanne froze. It was then that she felt the grin on her face. The pistol dropped from her hold as that hand covered her lips. The grin faded. The teen bit her lower lip until her teeth broke its flesh.

"No, I'm not a monster. I'm human, Simone." Jeanne fell to her knees. Her eyes headed upwards. They widened at the giant blood moon. Ketsueki extended her hand as her blade returned to her. "No more, no more killing, Ketsueki!"  
"Child, there are no more enemy lives to take." Ketsueki's voice entered Jeanne's ears. "Its as you ordered. I killed them all."

The humanoid flashed before her. Jeanne fell back to her bottom as she shook with fear. The humanoid turned her head over to Simone, who had hidden her face with her palms and continued to cry softly. Jeanne rose quickly to her feet, gun in hand, pointed at the entity.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jeanne yelled.  
"I would never kill the one you love the most, Child." Ketsueki looked over at Jeanne. The gun shook vigorously within her hold. Yet even while in fear when it came to protecting the young girl, the teen stood her ground. "I see, so she's your trigger..." The humanoid sighed softly as she let the sword fall. Her hands rose as a means to seem less dangerous. A small smile formed. "I told you, didn't I? I am not your enemy. Now lower the gun, Jeanne. The fighting is over, you won. You saved the Yun from going extinct. You saved your most beloved from being raped, worse being killed. Enough, before you fall into my insanity."  
"Your insanity?" The weapon dropped from the teen's hold.  
"The more hatred you feel, the more we will slaughter. Wielding this blade and being one with me, demands a human with more will power than your average person. It is how you contain my spirit, and yours, from going berserk. I can be your greatest ally or biggest curse. If you fall into my bloodlust, we will go berserk and kill everyone, friend or foe."  
"I see...they never explained to me before." Jeanne whispered softly. "They told me only the chosen has the right to know how this weapon works."  
"Thats just how it is, Child. Thats how it will always be. But you musn't be afraid of it, of me."

Jeanne remained quiet. Her icy cold hands clenched tightly as she let out a long breath.

"You can go now, I'll handle the rest. Thank you for everything, Ketsueki." Jeanne said softly.

Ketsueki heard the teen's voice tremble, even though she tried her hardest to sound calm. She looked down at the blade before leaning down to hold it. She knew it, the teen didn't say it, but she knew she would remain inside the weapon for a long time. Ketsueki wasn't worried. As generations came and went, no matter what universe the sword manifasted in, the owner of the blade was destined for bloodshed. It didn't matter how long Jeanne tried to contain her from being summoned again, Ketsueki knew a day would come again where Jeanne would need her assistance.

Exiting her thoughts the humanoid pierced the blade into her body. Jeanne finally looked up at the display. Slowly but surely the spirit began to dissipate back into the blade.

"I will see you in the next battlefield, Yun Jeanne."

Ketsueki's whisper rang in her ears. The blade dropped on the scorched ground. Jeanne ignored it and headed over to Simone, who had passed out from exhaustion.

"I will never use _that_ weapon again, Simone. I will never let myself turn into that monster. I love you, I don't want you to be afraid of me."

Jeanne removed her sari and used it to cover Simone's exposed body. She held her tenderly in her arms. One of her hands gently cupped the child's cheek. Her thumb lightly brushed against Simone's bruised face. Jeanne tried to contained her tears as she looked down at her beatened friend. No more words surfaced from Jeanne, she leaned down and gently pressed her lips against Simone's.

* * *

 **Present**

Jeanne blinked back to reality. No one bothered to snap her out. Galena out of everyone knew all about her history. After all, that night Galena was the one that found Simone and Jeanne. She witness the general declare her love and even saw her kiss the unconscious child. Of course, she kept that a secret from Jeanne.

Jeanne cleared her throat before looking over at the quiet individuals.

"Don't worry, I still have other weapons I can use. With the L'Cie marking and the Maker's Ears, I can put up quite the fight. How else, have I been surviving this long?" Jeanne asked before nodding in a self response. "I'll go check on Fang's health. Good night."

Simone watched Jeanne step out. Galena gave them a smile before exiting as well.

"Jeanne, wait.." The general stopped at Galena's request, but her back remained facing her. Galena stopped and placed a hand on Jeanne's shoulder. "When will you be honest with yourself, your feelings?"  
"What are you talking about?" Jeanne whispered.  
"You know you need to use that weapon, regardless of how Simone feels about it." Jeanne turned to face the Dia. She was meet with a weak smile. "You are not a monster, Jeanne. You saved so many that night, including me. If you hadn't wielded that sword, many of us would have perished. The Yun's population would have severely decreased. Many lost their lives and so many children, like Auryon and Fang lost their parents that night."  
"Fang...that night is when you found her, didn't you?"

Galena nodded remembering all too well. The night of the massacre.

* * *

 **20 years ago - Dia Medical Camps**

"We need medical assistance. Hurry hurry!"  
"Bring in as many Dia healers as possible!"

People scattered. Some bringing in the injured, some setting aside the dead. Dia came in and tended to the injured. Galena had already sealed many wounds that night.

The night seemed long and the battle never seem to end. Their medical base was miles away, but the battle could still be heard.

Galena stepped out to get a bit of fresh air. She gasped as she saw a Yun step out the forest. She had never seen the Yun before. She quickly caught before she fell to the ground. She had grave injuries. The Yun's emerald green eyes locked up at Galena's.

"Please, save my companion. She's in a cave. I killed the enemies nearby but I am sure they will track her down soon." The Yun coughed up blood then wheezed for more air to enter her lungs. She pointed towards a direction. "She's giving birth as we speak, but is already injured too. Please, at least..save our child.."  
"Wait, Yun! Please, wake up! Don't die on me!"

It was too late. The Yun had mustered every ounce of life in her. Galena set her body down. Dia came out to assist her. Galena shook her head to confirm the Yun's death. They took her body with the rest of the dead.

Galena looked at the direction before running into the woods. She was in no means a fighter, but when it came to saving lives, it was her duty to saved them at any means necessary. It wasn't a far distance. She had seen why the Yun arrived so tired. Cocoonian soldiers laid dead along the path she took. The Yun had used their weapons against them, as the soldiers had been fatally shot down.

Galena found the cave. She looked around. The coast was clear. She ran inside.

"Hello, is a Yun here?! I'm Dia Galena, I have been sent to help you!" Galena yelled to make her presence known.  
"Here! Agh, here, please help my baby!"

Galena's eyes widened at Yun in labor. She rushed to her side. The woman's hands were icy cold. She had lost so much blood from wounds to her body. The Yun lowered the pistol she had in her hand.

"I am so glad she found help.." The Yun whispered.  
"Stay with me, we need to deliver this baby!" Galena said.

The woman was already crowning. All she needed was to start pushing, but Galena knew she was already far too weak from bloodloss.

"Forget about me, just heal me enough to give me strength. The strength I need to birth Fang!"

Galena bit her lower lip at the Yun's words. Her hand headed over to the woman's most opened and severe wound. There she began to transfer cura into the Yun. The Yun gave a warm smile as she felt strength returning to her body. She yelled in pain as she gave a single hard, but long push with everything she could muster.

That's all it took. Soon a baby's cry was heard. Galena's hand left the wound to help pull out the infant. She smiled at the healthy Yun in her arms. She looked over at the mother to present the child to her. Her smile vanish when her eyes locked at the dead Yun. She lowered her eyes as she embraced the child closer.

"They both sacrificed their lives to bring you into this world. Your parents will surely rest in peace in Valhalla, Fang." Galena whispered softly. Galena cut the embilical cord with a lance resting on the ground. "This must be one of your parent's weapon.." Galena looked over at a neatly folded royal blue sari by the deceased Yun's side. "I'm sorry, but I will be taking this with me. I will make sure the child keeps it to remember you by."

Galena wrapped the lengthy piece of clothing around her waist and upwards to her shoulders and head. Creating a nest for the child as well as a type of hijab to cover them from the smoke. She took the lance. She wasn't surprised by the weight of it. To a Yun the lance felt light. To normal humans such as herself, it weighed her down, but she wanted the infant to keep a memory of each of her parents. She looked over at the deceased woman.

"We will be back for you body so that you can be laid to rest with your companion."

With that Galena made her way out of the cave.

Fang started to cry out while in her arms. Galena tried to calm her before they stepped out. Once out, a soldier awaited them. Galena froze, gripping the lance tightly.

"Knew I heard an animal nearby.." He hissed before aiming his gun at the woman. "Tell me, hot stuff, that baby you have in your arms.. its a Yun isn't it?"  
"Whether its a Yun or not, taking the life of a child, especially one that has only minutes alive is completely inhumane!" Galena countered.  
"Hey, I'm just following orders, hun." The male shrugged before grinning. "I'll spare your life, if you let me kill the child and tell me if there are any Yun camps around the area." He brushed his beard before grinning. "Maybe even let me fuck you, just once, promise you'll enjoy it. Every woman that sleeps with me says I'm the best they ever had."  
"In Gran Pulse we don't sacrifice the youth for the gains of elders." Galena grinned slightly. "Also, I'm sure those women just pitied you for the pathetic bit of a man you are. Any Yun alive is better in bed, than you'll ever be."  
"You'll pay for saying bit-"

A rock came flying to hit the soldiers cheek. He flinched and quickly turned in the direction of the throw. He started to laugh amuzed of their new company. A small child with light green eyes and long light brown hair had joined them.

"A child, really?" He aimed his shotgun at her. "You're a Yun, aren't you?"  
"Leave her alone! I'm your enemy now!" The child yelled.  
"You seriously think you are worth my time, kid?!"  
"I'm ain't gonna let you kill anymore!" The Yun said with a cracking voice. "All you damn Cocoonians hafta die!"  
"Ha! Fuck off, Kid."  
"Wait! Leave her alone, please! She's just a child!" Galena said but didn't take action.  
"Heh, she's the one that came looking for a challenge!"

She still had the baby in her arms. If the soldier turned and shot her, then the child, who would be alive to protect the child? She wasn't in distance to strike with the lance, and with the weight proving too much for her, she'd surely fail.

The soldier quickly made his way towards the child to be in range of a one shot kill. To be honest, he only had two bullets left. Even if it was a child, he couldn't mess up. He aimed and cocked his head.

"You fucked up. Time to die, Kid!"

In that split second the child exposed a shotgun she had stolen from enemy soldiers. The soldier tensed slightly from the surprise. With that small pause, the Yun child opened fired. So did the soldier even after being blown smack in the head.

"Noo!" Galena ran to the fallen child. "Are you...wait.."

The child was unharm. Galena gave a nervous chuckle of relief and disbelief. The reason the child had been knocked back was because of the shotgun's rough recoil. The soldier's bullet had missed completely. The child stood back up and rubbed the back of her head. She glanced over at the soldier.

"Is he dead?" She asked curiously. Galena nodded staring over at brain matter. "Serves him right.."  
"Thank you for saving our lives." Galena gave the child a small pat on the head.  
"I'm glad that at least I could save yours." The child sniffed, wiping away at forming tears. "He killed my family, so its the least I can do to avenge them and clear my name as a Yun!" Light green eyes stared up at Galena's crimson eyes. "Pretty. . ."  
"Hm?" Galena tilted her head a bit.  
The Yun blushed lightly as the compliment literally slipped from her mouth. She cleared her throat. She took her eyes away from the woman and nervously scanned the area. "Is there a base nearby?"  
"Oh, yes. Lets go, we can get you patched up there."

The two quickly made their way back. Dia healers assisted Galena with the child in her arms. Galena turned to the child's side to find she was gone. She looked in all directions. She was certain they both made it back. She saw a group of gathered Yuns give a battle roar before running into the forest.

"Where are they going?" Galena asked another healer.  
"Heard a young Yun knows of others who need help. She's going to lead the huntresses to them." He answered.  
"I see.. I didn't even have the chance to ask for her name. I hope I see her again soon." Galena whispered.  
"Did she need treatment?"

"No...she saved my life."

* * *

 **Present**

Simone frowned as she looked over at the cabinet. She let out a long shaky sigh. Auryon sat at the foot of the bed, waiting for Simone to come clean. She still remained quiet. So Auryon decided to start it up.

"Ya know, I was there when the massacre of the Yun happened. My parents risked their lives to keep me safe. Hell, I even had my first kill that day, sad to say it was human and not beast. Shotgun blast right to his head.." Auryon said as she imitated cocking the gun and shooting. "I remember it was to save someone, but that person was keeping herself covered with a baby in her arms, to keep the smoke away. So I never saw who she was.." She gave a slight pause, noticing she was straying away. "Anyways, uhm, the thing with Jeanne.. I only heard she was a great asset of stopping Cocoon's sudden assault. I was too young to understand everyone's praise." Auryon scratched the tip of her nose. "And, even while we still honor the dead every year.. Jeanne's story was pretty much swept under the rug. Yun just say, _'We don't speak of that'_ What does _that_ mean, Simone? You were there weren't you?"

Simone let out another sigh. Her hands fell down to tug at her light blue sair.

"I'm sure I'm to blame for how Jeanne rejects her weapon." Simone finally responded. "I saw her, Auryon, I saw her that night. She was an entirely different person we see today. She was entirely different from the friend I saw every day, from the friend that babysat me every day." Already Simone's heart beat had quickened as she recalled that horrible day. "I was afraid that night. Afraid of the expression on her face." She paused. Auryon's sweaty palms rested on her emerald sari as she became nervous. "To be honest, I rather Jeanne never use this weapon again, because I am certain that I will react in the same way and hurt her. I feel so embarrassed. I know its wrong to be afraid of the woman that took care of you. We're basically childhood friends. She saved my life. Yet, I insulted her that night so much that, she decided to never wield her weapon again." Simone ended her sentence in sobs. Her hands shook lightly before she looked over at Auryon. "Auryon, I'm in love with a woman that I'm afraid of."  
"Wha-wait, you're in love with Jeanne?" Auryon whispered. "I thought you loved Fang?"  
"That was just a something I used to hide my true feelings. People would ask me out, but I quickly used Fang to avoid being with anyone." Simone lowered her head. "I've loved Jeanne ever since I was six years old. I noticed my feelings, how much she meant to me, when I thought I was losing her forever. I think its time I came clean to someone, someone I trust, so please...listen to my story."

* * *

22 years ago

"Momma, where is Jeanne?" Simone stared up at her mother, a blonde by the name of Yun Eve.  
"Jeanne went back home for a while. She has a lot of homework to do and her family wants her to be diligent with it." Eve replied.  
"Whats 'diligent'?" Simone asked with a small head tilt.  
"It means to dedicate all your time to something and work hard at it."  
"So then, she wont have any time for me?" Simone pouted.  
"Now now, she will be back soon enough. You two will play again soon. Now off to bed young Yun." Eve said with a smile.

Simone nodded. She stretched out her arms as a gesture to be picked up. Her mother chuckled and lifted her daughter up to take her straight to bed. She tucked Simone in and gave her a kiss good night before taking her leave. The door was left ajar like every other night.

Hours passed, Simone woke up, feeling rather thirsty.

"You know I hate lying to our child, Sky." Eve spoke to Simone's father.  
"Yes, I hate having to lie to her, but we can't tell her about Jeanne. She's too young to understand." Sky finally sat down after a hard day at the office. She smiled gently as Eve brought her black tea to ease her nerves. She sipped at the drink before sighing with content. "Also...I'm not sure what Jeanne's family is doing, this ritual they are to do when she becomes a huntress."  
"They are quite proud. Jeanne has become the youngest to be an actual Yun huntress. Well, given she's the Ears of Maker does give her quite the upperhand."  
"Jeanne's father, Jaquelyn, has told me that a sword fell from the skies on the day of Jeanne's birth. Both Jaquelyn and Isabela have said their daughter talked to the blade when she was younger, but as she became older, she started ignoring the blade."  
"I believe that was when she met our little yun." Eve smiled lightly.  
"Ever since, the two have been quite inseperatable." Sky rubbed at her temples before running her hand into her short blonde locks. "All the more reason why we musn't tell Simone what is occuring tonight. After all...Jeanne could leave our world and enter Valhalla tonight."  
"Eliza forbid that. Jeanne is too young to perish tonight."

 _Perish? What does that word mean?_

Simone quietly went back to her room and crawled into her bed. She pretended to be asleep until her parents went to bed. It was after 2 in the morning when Simone decided to sneak out. Though quite late, Simone had to see her friend. Something bothered her, even with her young mind, her parents conversation and their tone, made her uneasy. The Yun snuck out through her window.

Thankfully for the young child, Jeanne lived nearby and she knew the path by heart. It took her a few minutes to get there, but no one was home. She went to were Jeanne's bedroom was. She got on her tiptoes to peek inside. She wasn't in bed. Simone frowned. She went to the front door and opened it. It was too quiet in the household. Simone gulped before summoning the courage to step further inside. She went to every room until only one remained. One she had never paid any mind to, but now, for some reason its door was slightly opened.

She opened the door to find stairs that led down. The passage was lit by candles. Simone's eyes locked down. It was a long way down, but if it meant finding Jeanne, she pushed away the fear she was beginning to feel. Step by step she went down the spiral staircase.

She must have gone down two flight of stairs until she froze. Her small hands gripped the railing as screaming entered her ears.

"Bear with it, Jeanne!" Jaquelyn ordered.  
"My dearest Jeanne, forgive us, but this is your destiny." Isabela said through tears.

Simone went lower at her friend's name. But soon she froze again as her eyes came in contact with what was happening.

Jeanne laid naked in a steel coffin filled with her own blood. Her chest had been cut open, her heart had been taken out. Simone's eyes followed the arteries, but they disappear into the pool of blood. She was certain Jeanne held her own heart within her left hand.

Jeanne let her heart rest against the blade that rested underneath her. No matter how much she bled its as she kept producing blood again and again.

It killed Simone to see her friend in such pain, but she was too frightened to move. She had never seen so much blood, never seen internal organs, it was far too much for her young mind to make any sense of.

The clock was nearing 3am, finally Jeanne moved. Her left arm surfaced from the ocean of blood, it contained her slowly beating heart. Her right hand soon followed, the giant blade was brought up with it. Jeanne's vision was blurried from fatigue, but she felt a force take over her body to carry out the rest of the ritual. She watched as the blade swayed. The steel blade had turned a blood red crimson color. She wondered if it was because it had soaked in her blood for almost three long hours. She looked down at the heart in her hand. The beating became slower and slower, until it stopped.

At that exact second, the blade levitated from her hold and pointed itself downwards, before plunging deeply into her heart and chest.

Darkness followed.

"Jeanne?" Her father called out.  
"Oh Maker, is she dead?! Jeanne?!" Her mother wanted to rush to her side, but Jaquelyn held her back. "L-let me see my baby, Jaquelyn!"

"We have to let the ritual be completed!"

Simone shook vigorously at her now lifeless friend. Jeanne's hands had gone limp and hung down the coffin's sides. She remained that way until the clock striked 3am. The blade began to seep out a crimson aura that was absorbed into the Yun's chest. Jeanne took a sharp gasped of air as she came back to life. Her back arched inwards while her hands clenched tightly. She let out a demonic low roar. Her eyes contained a crimson light. Finally the blade left her body and fell to the side.

Her parents stared in amazement as Jeanne's organs started to regenerate quickly. Her heart that was torn apart, seem to form out of almost nothing, back into a healthy beating heart. The entire wound closed, leaving only a scar as a reminder of the ritual.

Jeanne's breathing became steady, she was out of danger's way, but was severely exhausted and it showed. Soon she passed out.

"I'll get her to bed." Jaquelyn whispered. "You go prepare the remedy Galena made us."  
"Yes, Dea-" Isebela gasped.  
"What is it?!"

Jaquelyn's eyes widened as they locked over at the pale Simone. Simone squeaked before rushing up the stairs, to no avail. Jaquelyn quickly caught her and took her into her arms.

"Simone, don't worry. We're not angry." She said in a gentle tone. Simone looked up at the woman. "After all, you were only worried about Jeanne, right?" Simone nodded. "That's fine, but...keep what you saw a secret, especially from Jeanne."  
"But, why?"  
"Jeanne, wouldn't like it if she knew you saw this happen. I know it a strange request, but please, for Jeanne."  
Simone nodded. "Okay, I promise I wont ever speak of this."

Jeanne's parents carried their unconscious child back to her room. They cleaned her body with warm towels soaked in water mixed with the remedy Galena provided for them before putting her to bed. Simone begged them to let her stay for a bit. They hesitated, but nodded. They left the door slightly opened before heading down the attic to clean up.

Simone finallny broke down after having privacy. She collapsed to her knees and tightly held Jeanne's left hand. She remembered that same hand had been holding Jeanne's heart.

 _Its like I'm holding your heart, right Jeanne?_ Simone thought before closing her eyes to let the tears that clung roll down her cheeks.

"I thought I lost you, Jeanne. I don't ever want to lose you. I want to be with you always, Jeanne."

Simone stood up and headed to Jeanne's upper body. Her slightly shaky hand went over to grasp her cheek. Jeanne's body was hot from a fever that had form.

"I love you, Jeanne." Simone whispered before leaning down and giving the sleeping Yun her first kiss.

* * *

 **Present**

Simone was in Auryon's arms at the end of her stories. That dreaded night and the night of the massacre.

"So the man, he didn't rape you or nothing?" Auryon asked softly.  
"No. He didn't. If Jeanne hadn't arrived when she did, he would have. He would have before killing me." Simone shook slightly. "I know I act tough, but to be honest, I'm still a bit terrified of Cocoon men. I feel like I'll get ambushed and be rape an-"  
"Stop.." Auryon growled. "We wont let that happen to you, ever!"

Simone nodded quietly before pulling away. She brushed her tears away before smiling a bit.

"Thank you for hearing me out, Auryon. It feels good, finally telling someone about it and who other than one of my bestest friends." Simone lightly poked at Auryon's shoulders.  
"And lets not forget the keeper of your womanhood's virginity. Though, I guess it didn't really count since you were drunk and called me _'Jeanne'_ several times." Auryon mumbled then snapped her fingers. "So that's why you called me Jea-"

"What?! I called out her name?!" Simone blushed brightly before covering her face in embarrassment. "W-w-why didn't you tell me?!"  
"You were quite drunk that night, so I didn't think anything of it." Auryon shrugged before grinning and messing up Simone's hair. "So that's how its been all this time!"  
"Please don't tell Jeanne." Simone peeked out.  
"You're gonna hafta tell'er sooner or later." Auryon teased.  
"Yes, but I rather later than sooner." Simone whimpered.  
"Heh, don't worry. I wont say a word."

After saying their good nights Simone left. Auryon remained behind. She sat down at the foot of the bed staring over at the cabinet. She remembered the night of the massacre. The night her parents died protecting children and pregnant women. Auryon cradled her head within sweaty palms. She was thankful Simone wasn't raped, but she knew many that night were. Many were traumatized. Many took their lives even after the massacre.

 _I might have avoided being raped that night, but look at me now...and by a damn woman, just to make shit worse! I can only pray to the Maker that I didn't get her pregnant. Maker forbid. I know we don't sacrifice the Youth for the gains of the Elders...but that child is one I don't ever want to see the light of life. I will not be a parent of a half Cocoonian child!_

* * *

"I never did meet that little Yun again.." Galena whispered softly as she came back from her thoughts. "I hope she grew up to be a strong proud Yun, just like Fang." Galena gave a soft sigh before giving her attention back to the General. She tenderly cupped Jeanne's cheek. "Jeanne, I need to tell you about that night, I sa-"

Jeanne's eyes grew a bit. She tensed under Galena's hold. Galena withdrew her hand and turned. Simone had exited Jeanne's home and saw them. She had a shocked look on her face, but she quickly gathered herself and gave a forced smile. She nervously waved and walked off. Galena looked back at Jeanne who had pushed her thin brows in worry.

"I hope she didn't get the wrong idea.." Galena whispered. "After all, everyone knows you are the Maiden of the Maker." Jeanne blinked at looked over at Galena. "You still contain your purity, don't you Jeanne? From both your womanhood and manhood, right?" Jeanne remained silent. "A rumor went around that only the pure can be the Listener of the Maker. That if the one who is the Ears of the Maker loses their purity, they will cease to have that blessing. Its a mere rumor, especially since their have been Listeners who were unpure. The reason why you still contain your purity, could it be that you are in-"  
"I should go check on Fang before it gets any later." Jeanne said. She gently placed her branded hand on Galena's shoulder. "Whatever you know Dia Galena, please, just keep it to yourself. We've far too much going to on for pointless dribble."  
"As you wish, Yun Jeanne." Galena said with a small smile.

Jeanne then walked off towards the direction of Fang's home. Galena watched her before turning her gaze towards the direction they last saw Simone walking.

"The way your heart tightened before beating quickly. The way your hands became cold as ice and that stare you gave us." Galena shook her head. "Its obvious, they both feel the same way about each other, yet feel unworthy of each other. Its really quite sad. Well, I'm not one to talk.."

 _I've always kept my feelings hidden away before. Hidden in false smiles and simple lies. The truth is, I too feel unworthy to give such a cursed body like mine, even if its to someone that loves me to the moon and back._ Galena thought as her hands landed on her abdomen.

* * *

"Forgive my intrusion.." Jeanne said softly as to not frighten the ex-soldier.  
"Je-Jeanne!" Lightning quickly covered herself with a shirt she was changing into but stopped halfway. She blushed lightly but lowered her arms. "It-its okay. I should get use to the ways of Oerba. Besides, we are both women after all."

Jeanne smiled lightly before suddenly stopping. Her eyes widened at the navel piercing Lightning had.

"That..that gem.." Jeanne whispered softly.  
"Hm?" Lightning looked down at her piercing, locking her eyes at the sapphire. "Oh, is it strange? My mother gave me this stone." Her fingers gently glided on the deep blue stone. "It was her most treasured possesion, she called it. It was made to be a piercing, she said, and so out of respect I wore it as it was meant to be worn."

Jeanne held back tears from forming.

"Then it really is you.." Jeanne whispered. Lightning blinked. The general walked over to her. Lightning tensed as the closure between the two. Her cheeks began to burn as Jeanne placed a hand on one. Lightning had to slightly tilt her head upwards since Jeanne surpassed her by two inches. Before Lightning could say a word she found herself within the general's arms. "Thank you, Claire."

 _How does she know my real name?_ Lightning thought as she remained quiet. _Maybe, maybe she knew my parents? But Mom never told me anything about Gran Pulse or its people. Both my parents met in Cocoon._

"I should get going." Jeanne stepped back. Tears continued to cling within her eyes, but never flowed down. She proceeded to wipe them away before giving another small smile. "I'll speak with Fang tomorrow morning. Tell her to meet me in Galena's infermary."

Lightning simply nodded as she watched the Yun leave. When the door closed she let out a breath. Her heart beated out of control with what happened. Her hands continued to cling to her shirt.

"What in the world was that about. . ." Lightning softly whispered as her brain was stuck in the moment. "I guess she'll tell me when she's ready.."

 _Then it really is you.. Thank you, Claire._

The words kept repeating. Her name more than others. No one knew her name here, but Vanille and Vanille had changed to Lightning at her request. She hadn't even told Fang and she was certain Vanille didn't spread her name around, she didn't seem like the type to spread around rumors. Yet a Yun from Gran Pulse called by her birth name.

 _Maybe, Maybe she met my parents long ago. That has to be it._ Her hand landed on her piercing.

* * *

 **Eight years ago**

"Claire!"

The 13 year old Claire ran towards the kitchen. A smile formed on her lips.

"Yes Mom?" The woman turned and presented her a neatly folded hankerchief. Claire had never seen such smooth fabric before, but she didn't bother asking about it. She took the cloth in her hands. She felt something inside the cloth. "What's this?"  
"A birthday present. Now I know you've been dying to get a piercing, so here you go."

Claire opened the cloth, exposing a beautiful sapphire. It was certaintly meant for a piercing.

"Just one? Then can I get the eyebrow piercing?!" Claire asked excitedly.  
"Hm, I would love for you to reconsider. Not many jobs accept exposed piercings on the job, especially since you want to follow in your dad's footsteps.." Ailis replied with a small frown.  
"Hm.. if not a nasal or eyebrow.." Claire mumbled as she now looked through her phone at different types of piercings. She gasped before showing her mother a picture online. "How about this type?!"  
"A navel.. quite extreme, but..its cute and very femme." Her mother smiled before nodding. "It suits you."  
"Oh Mom! Thank you, thank you so much!" Claire hugged her mother.  
"Its my most treasured gem, Claire, please never replace it with another." Ailis said softly.  
"Wait, then are you sure?" Claire asked after pulling away slightly. Her mother smiled again and lightly kissed her forehead.  
"Yes, I'm sure its what she would have wanted." Ailis turned away. "Now then, lets bring out the cake. Serah, make sure to finish up your vegetables or no cake for you!"  
"Awww, but Mom~"

Claire wondered about what her mother said for a split second but hearing the whining of her younger sister brought her back.

"Hurry up, Serah, or we'll eat it without you!" Claire teased getting another groan from Serah.

* * *

 **Present**

 _"Always keep Gran Pulse in your heart, Claire."_

Lightning remembered her mother's final request before dying.

Goosebumps filled her arms, reminding her she was still shirtless. She quickly slipped the shirt on. She'd made a mental note to ask Jeanne about her parents, but for now, Fang's health was more important.

 _To be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

**Gran Pulse - 600 Years Ago**

Trumpets welcomed soldiers as they trotted with their chocobos. Though the soldier in the front who led the rest to the castle's throne building, Hawke, rode a jet black horse plated in a dark violet steel armor. Hawke too wore armor, a black lorica segmentata with manica covering both her arms.

The emperor stood up from his throne chair. He was a handsome 30 year old man. He hid his blonde locks with a royal blue headress plated in gold. His robes were also royal blue, but mainly white. Gold also decorated them. In his right hand he held his choice of weapon, a silver staff with a gold serpent coiled on its tip. He called his staff, Lindzei.

"Welcome back, Hawke! Have you brought us good news?" The emperor's steel grey eyes locked on. Hawke gave a giant grin filled with pride and assurance. "As if I need to ask my finest soldier and closest friend!"

"I knew you were jesting, Barthandelus!" Hawke shouted back before stopping her soldiers. Her horse trotted forward. She leaned down and gently patted her dearest ally. "Thank you for the safe trip, Bahamut."

Bahamut responded by gently bumping the side of her head against Hawke's left cheek. Hawke gave a soft chuckle sitting straight up again. She reach into a sack that she had been carrying and took out its content. A bloodied decapitated head of a man with a ginger beard was presented to the crowd. His eyes were rolled back. His mouth wide open from the final scream he had given.

"We have brought down the tyrant, Krios. Brought him down along with his kingdom. As we all know, he was trying to take our emperor's lands and take our women!" The crowd booed. Hawke's grip tightened around Krios' ginger locks as Bahamut stood on its hind legs before giving a cry. "But no more! His entire land and those who surrendered are now followers of the true emperor, the mighthy Barthandelus!"

The crowd cheered and whistled as Hawke unmounted Bahamut. She stepped forward in front the emperor before getting on one knee.

"Emperor, I hereby present you with your fallen enemy's head as proof and trophy of our accomplishments." Hawke presented the head at him.

"No matter how many times you do this, Hawke, I still feel rather nervous of how you respect me." Barthandelus chuckled a bit. He took the head by its hair. His eyes remained on his faithful soldier. "You're practically my sister."

"Come now, if you start treating me all sloppy like, people will start rumors of us sleeping around together, Bart." Hawke joked, calling him by his nickname.

"Impossible, everyone knows you only wish for the company of beautiful and exotic women!" His eyes went towards the crowd seperate in two by a long red carpet. "Am I right women?!"

The women cheered. Hawke stood to face the crowd. She scratched the back of her head.

"I love you, Hawke!"

"Welcome back, Hawke!"

"We missed you!"

"Bed me tonight, please!"

"Maker, have my affairs really reached all of Gran Pulse?" Hawke laughed. She waved at the crowd. In all honesty she was also looking for her next woman to bed.

"Speaking of women, Hawke, I am so glad you are back today. Today of all days...today is a special day indeed, my sister!"

Hawke turned over at him. He almost never adressed her as a sibling in public hearings. Unless it was truly important and family related.

"Today is the day, we greet our future empress. My life companion." The horns sounded again. Barthandelus lifted his staff. "Master Sorceress Eliza Nsu!"

A white horse trotted in after its cue. The beautiful creature was plated in armor similar to Barthandelus' robes, representing a creature of royalty. The woman who rode it, was wearing all white robes. Her face was hidden by a white veil. Though she could not see, her trusty horse led the way directly towards the Emperor, her soon to be husband.

The horse stopped by the stairs and the woman unmounted the beast. She smiled under the veil as her fingertips glided against the horse's blonde mane.

"Thank you, Odin." She softly whispered. In return the horse gently cocked its head.

"Ah, it would be my honor, Emperor Barthandelus if I present you to your future wife." A priest gave a small bow to his leader.

"No no, I wish for my right hand woman and sister, Hawke, to present her to me." Barthandelus quickly decline as he smiled over at Hawke.

"B-but..that is not traditi-"

"Hawke, Sister, would you do the honor?"

"Yes, of course, my brother!"

Hawke felt so much satisfaction and pride in what had occured, even through a knot of uneasiness that surfaced.

She made her way down the stairs and towards his bride to be. The woman, sorceress, covered in white robes. She was merely halfway down the stairs when the woman began walking to her. It didn't shock Hawke, simply impressed her. She knew Eliza was using some sort of spell to be able to sense where she was going. Hawke outstretched her hand as they met halfway up the staircase.

When their hands touched a sudden gust of wind lifted the veil, exposing the woman's face for a brief moment. Shocked eyes locked as their breath caught in their throat. The veil covered her face again.

Hawke quickly took back her hand as she covered her eyes. She quickly bowed her head over to the emperor.

"I didn't see anything!" She quickly stammered before letting her hands fall. "I mean I did, b-but it was for like a second, no, less than a second! Emperor forgive me!"

The crowd was as shocked as she was, the priest, the entire place was filled with murmurs. The sorceress stood in place, frozen under the veil. Hawke's eyes remained on the ground. Images of the woman continued to play and replay again. Never before had Hawke seen such beauty, beauty truly fit-

 _Maker, she's fit enough to be a G-Goddess!_ Hawke thought as her mind kept flashing the woman's face. _What is this, I am having trouble breathing. . My stomach its doing flips. . I-_

Sudden laughter broke the tension. Barthandelus slapped his thigh before lifting his hand to shoo the problem away.

"Gods, I think this is the first time I see you frozen up, Hawke!" He said through chuckles.

"Emperor, legends dictate, the Emperor is the one to see his bride-to-be first. To unify and solidify your union to be a good one. One that will last until your dying breath. Your marriage, in its entirety has been sullied!" The priest explained.

"Bah! Calm yourselves, that's mere folk-tale." Again his hand shooed before he grinned. "Plus, Hawke is like family. Right Hawke? Why not let my sister see and have her opinion? You've had your fair share of women, Hawke. So, what do you think of our Empress to be?"

Hawke stood erect. A nervous sweat began to form as she continue to eye Barthandelus. They weren't siblings by blood and all people knew that, but he always did consider her a sister. He truly did want her input. She turned and reached for the woman's hand. Eliza's twitched a bit as they relinked. The sorceress felt the deep stare even through the veil. Such eyes, in that split second, their stare was already engraved in her memory. She hesistated for seconds but finally relaxed her hand within the woman's.

 _My heart, why is it pounding so fast?_

They continued up the stairs towards the Emperor. They stopped until they stood in front of him.

"She is truly the most beautiful woman I have had the honor to lay eyes on. It is my honor, Brother, to present to you, your bride." She lifted the veil, present the woman to him. "Master Sorceress, Eliza Nsu."

His eyes grew slightly. Gasps were heard from the crowd.

The pinkette with creamy skin was exposed. Not even a freckle laid on her flawless skin. Her features were sharp yet held such soft elegance. Her sapphire eyes locked with the Emperor's. He seemed to be in a trance with the beautiful woman.

"By the Gods..." He managed to whisper after such a long silence. "You have grown into such a beautiful woman, Eliza."

"Thank you, Barthandelus. You have grown into a very handsome man. I am honored to have been chosen to be your wife and be de-"

"Actually, we wont be married."

"Your Excellency!" The priest stepped closer to them.

"I will declare you Empress of Gran Pulse, but this matrimony stuff, it isn't necessary." He shrugged.

"It is tradition!" The priest stepped closer.

"I don't need the Maker's blessings to assure our union to be a good one." Barthandelus looked over at the man. "Are we going to have a problem, Judas?"

Judas was about to speak his mind and recite countless of passages from his Maker's holy scriptions. But, he felt the tension. He knew to choose better.

"N-no...we aren't." The priest stepped back.

Guards already had their weapons in hand. His eyes went over to Hawke who glared at him.

 _When the hell did she even give an order?! No wonder she's in command of the entire military. . ._ Judas clenched the book he held. _The Maker will not be pleased with this, Barthandelus._

"Do any of you have a problem with my decision?" The emperor adressed the crowd, who also froze by the shocking news. None spoke up. He looked over at Eliza. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, of course." Eliza lied. _Did she have much of a choice?_

"And you Hawke?" Hawke smirked and shrugged. "Heheh, that's what I like about you, Sister. I don't need the Maker's blessings. I need my family's and my people's! That is a true Emperor's drive!" The crowd cheered. "On Saturday, my dear, you will be crowned as Empress of Gran Pulse." Barthandelus smiled proudly. "For it is the day of my birth. Why not celebrate both at once?"

"Are you sure, it is your day.." Eliza said softly.

"Its quite alright. We drink all night, am I right?!"

Again the crowd cheered as the ceremony came to an end.

Eliza entered her room. She was given her own seperate room for now. The emperor simply told her he wanted her to get comfortable first. Get use to his presence. Until she was crowned would they actually sleep together.

She was quite happy about that one. She had never been with a man. Ever since she met Barthandelus, 14 years ago, she was to be married to him. He completely fell in love with her at first sight. Now at 27, she stood in one of his castle's balconies. The sun had already set. Countless stars were visible.

Her left eye caught someone from its corner. She turned slightly. It was the woman from before, the one the emperor adressed as his sister, Hawke.

Hawke had stepped out for some fresh air. She was quite surprised to see the future empress outside as well. She gave her a small smile.

"You have been assigned next to my room. So I can keep watch over you, uh, for now.." Hawke nervously explained her presence. Her index finger then came up to scratch at her cheek. "Ah, I should apologize again for uhm, what happened with the whole veil thing."

"Don't be silly, it was no one's fault. Though that gust of wind was quite sudden. No wind had blown today." Eliza looked up at the starry sky before looking back at the woman. "I am surprised the emperor took it as lightly as he did. Many would have thrown me away. As the priest said, I have been sullied."

"My brother doesn't take the Maker's writings as serious as others. Hell, I doubt he even follows the Maker's teachings. He does plenty of studying to other deities."

"Yes...I saw his staff." Eliza responded.

"I knew you would understand, as a master of the magical arts."

"Yes, but do the people really not mind? The emperor must be close to the Maker. Was it always like this?"

"His parents were loyal to the Maker, I am too, somewhat.. But Barthandelus, well...I rather you ask him. Or rather, he will tell you eventually."

"I see. I will be pati-"

"Hawke! Room service is here!"

Eliza's eyes widened when two women, a brunette and a blonde, joined Hawke. They clung to her with one hand while the other held bottles of alcohol. Hawke was shocked, but laughed it off.

"Geez, so impatient. Okay okay, lets drink." Hawke said.

"Oh, we'll be doing more than that!" The blonde said.

The women pulled Hawke in before she could say anything more to Eliza. Eliza stood there, shocked.

 _So it's true, she's a womanizer._

 **"She is truly the most beautiful woman I have had the honor to lay eyes on."**

Eliza blushed gently when she remembered Hawke's words. Eliza would never say it, but Hawke too was a rather stunning woman. Now that she saw her body out of the armor she had been wearing, she saw her body as whole. Though muscular, she was lean and curvy. She was tall and her emerald eyes held such power within them. And such a wild hairstyle. A relaxed mohawk with a burst fade on both sides. It suited her. She clearly lived life on the edge.

Eliza was slightly embarrassed to have Hawke on her mind and not Barthandelus. But she felt it, when they locked eyes, in those seconds she felt a spark. A fire light up within her. A fire she did not feel with Barthandelus as their eyes met for the first time.

 _What is wrong with me? Maybe I should get some rest._

It was the same thing every night. Hawke would sleep with a different woman, sometimes even more than one. Eliza had to admit, she was a bit curious as to why the women lusted for Hawke so much. She seemed to be the most popular, even surpassing the male soldiers.

That aside she was honestly shocked that Hawke was in the military and was even the Commander of it. She was the only female in the front lines. While the rest of the women who were within the military were medics or cooks.

She'd later find out from Hawke, that women were banned from taking part in combat, as Barthandelus valued women more than men. In his belief:

 **"Women are essential to keep an empire flourishing. Without women, our numbers would fall drastically. Future mothers are to be tended to with highest care."**

In his empire, women choosing motherhood was recommended. Leaving to many of them to be stay at home wives. Eliza was somewhat bothered by it, she did not want to end up like that. She welcomed children, but the thought of never continuing her work in the magical arts, bothered her. She had always wanted to continue her studies and experiments in cures for diseases and even a potion for immortality had crossed her mind.

"And you?" Eliza asked Hawke. "Wouldn't you ever want children?"

"I'm not really the mothering type." Hawke gave a light shrug.

"Oh..right.." eliza remembered of Hawke's sexuality, "but how about if your partner would want one? Would you be open to her having any?"

"Uh..." Hawke gave a small smile. Her eyes looked over at the sunset. Luckily for them, their view was facing open land, perfectly allowing them to watch the sunset after a seemingly endless green landscape. "Settling down with one woman has never crossed my mind. So parenthood and marriage and all that, ain't really suited for me. The battlefield is my calling. She's my one true love. Fighting is all I know."

"So you have never fallen in love with anyone?" Eliza asked.

Hawke gave a shrug once more as she looked over at her. "Guess not."

"Hawke~" A voice sang from within the room. Hawke turned her head. Another visitor had come for her tonight.

"Don't you want to fall in love?" Eliza frowned. "Don't you tire of this?"

"I have a very unique lifestyle.. I enjoy it. I just don't feel like the type that will ever settle down, future empress. Heh, maybe I just love women too much. Now, if you'll excuse me." Hawke bowed before stepping inside.

Eliza sighed. Her heart stung for some reason. But she could not pinpoint the cause. _Maybe she yearned for their chat to be longer? Maybe she wanted to learn all about the woman, whose life was so much different from hers._

The rest of the week passed by fast. Eliza had spent the entire morning getting prepared for her coronation and Barthandelus birthday. Finally she was able to have a breather. She stepped out to the balcony. To her surprise Hawke was outside of hers.

"Its almost time, you nervous?" Hawke asked.

"Not really. I'm actually use to crowds. These people, they know me by name. Know of my accomplishments and have already accepted me." Eliza smiled a bit. "I'm sure they don't mind me leading them along side him."

"Well, now I feel bad... I don't know a thing about what these accomplishments of yours are." Hawke scratched her cheek, a nervous habit Eliza noticed she had.

"Don't feel bad. When I arrived I didn't even know he had a sister." Eliza shrugged lightly.

"Ah, well...technically we aren't really siblings." Hawke continued to scratch.

"Excuse me?"

"His mother found me while traveling." Hawke looked out in the distance. "My real parents, I never met them. Only a letter was found inside the rags they left me in. It contained my name and reasons why they had left me. Fuckers, were embarrassed of me, so they got rid of me...s'all I wanna say. Kinda boils my blood, sorry." Eliza nodded, accepting the dismissal. _All in due time._ "But, anyways, Bart's mother, took me under her wing with the kindness of her heart and raised me. Seriously, she cared for me, bathed me, fed me, and everything you could imagine. Ah, well except breast feed me, she had no milk." Hawke laughed then smiled lightly. "She truly was my mother. Ah, but of course hi father also raised me. He taught me to defend myself, from 'perverted men' little did we know I would never be with a man." Another laughed escaped. "They were truly parents to me, regardless of what that priest said."

"Judas?"

Hawke made a face of disgust when she heard his name. She was into the Maker's teachings and loved his word like many did, but to shove it down people's throats, she was never fond of such things.

"Yeah, that guy. He threatened them that their kingdom would fall if they kept me within their hold. Ya shoulda seen Mom, she was furious! Send him down the cellars for two nights then made him apologize. Funny when you are on your knees apologizing to a baby." Hawke laughed again, hearthier than ever. "He was wrong. I've done nothing but defeat enemies that dare trespass on our lands and have even acquired more land for Gran Pulse! 'Til this day, he hesitates to look me in the eye."

"I see. I can sense that from you. A great fire burns inside of you, a fire that makes you shine so brightly. If is very difficult to keep from not staring at you. There is something that quickly attracts others to you." Eliza said softly. Hawke blushed ever so lightly from the woman's praise. Eliza cleared her throat as she saw she has spoken out of emotion. Her eyes headed towards the distance. "S-so you have never been with a man, then?"

"Nope. Just not interested in them. They don't get me hard." Hawke smirked.

Eliza blushed and glanced over. "H-hard? What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah, my nipples don't get hard with them." Hawke teased.

"Maker, you confused me there for a second." Eliza smiled anyways. She then turned when she heard her door open.

"Excuse us, but the ceremony will commence shortly. If you will join the Emperor."

Eliza looked over at Hawke once before nodding and walking away. Hawke watched her walk off.

 _I wonder if I should tell her? Technically she is going to be family too. In due time, I suppose. First, I need to know if I can trust her._ Hawke stretched and joined them.

Many people attended the coronation, including Eliza's family. They shook hands with the Emperor as they swore their daughter to him as well as their land and alliance. Barthandelus stepped to the side and introduced Hawke to them, introduced as his sibling. They stood there slightly shocked. Hawke gave a soft chuckle and explained the adoption story.

"Forgive me for not attending our family meet years ago. I was bedridden for quite some time." Hawke continued her explanation. "To think I missed when these two love birds fell in love. I could have snagged the soon-to-be Empress all for myself." Hawke grinned as she eyed Eliza's mother. "You have a very beautiful daughter and I can see where she gets her looks from."

"O-oh dear, why thank you." Eliza's mother blushed as did Eliza for Hawke's bold words. Her father grinned, proud to hear such words from Hawke. He knew all to well of her adventures with countless of women.

"She is not a blood relative, but she is the second most important person to me and my most trusted and loyal soldier. I promise she will also protect our lands, our soldiers lives, including the Empress. Give her a chance, you wont regret it, right Judas?" Barthandelus grinned over at the priest. He also liked teasing him for his false predictions of Hawke bringing down his empire.

"Right...your Excellency." Judas said sternly. "But you should tell Eliza's parents, about your plans not to marry her. Jacob and Marie, listen in on his plans."

"You do not wish to marry my daughter?" Jacob crossed his arms.

Hawke's brow lifted at the two blondes. Her eyes went from their appearances. She just noticed an odd thing. Eliza's parents had blonde hair and blue eyes. Eliza had blue eyes, but where did her soft pink rose colored hair derive from?

"Father, Mother, its quite alright. I am still going to be crowned as empress and our alliance will be official. He loves me the very same as a husband would." Eliza explained.

"But without the Maker's blessings, traditions speak of utter failure in the marriage and sanctity of generations to come within the royal family." Marie countered with a small frown.

Judas grinned slightly as Eliza's parents took his side and not the emperor's. The emperor was slightly displeased. He didn't hold the Maker dear within his heart. He knew all about the Maker's teachings, but he had grown to despise him the older he got. Still, he wanted to be with Eliza and would do anything to have the woman of his dreams.

"If you are all worried of the Maker's wrath, then we can have a matrimonial ceremony as well." Barthandelus said with a slight smile.

Many were shocked while others were pleased at his Majesty's change of heart on the matter. Eliza slightly reached for his hand and gave a small squeeze.

"Are you sure? You do not have to do this if you truly don't want to." Eliza whispered.

"Its fine. I want us all to be pleased with this union." He replied with bigger smile.

With cheers and claps the wedding and coronation began.

Hawke frowned as she saw Judas begin the ceremony to wed them.

Only Hawke knew how much Barthandelus hated the Maker. So much so that he wanted to one day rule the entire world. For every single human and creature to cower under his wrath and might. While he was not the Creator of said world, he wanted everyone to know he was the Ruler and Decider of everyone's fate. He wanted to be a true God of the entire world.

 _With that much hatred on his heart for the Maker, would the ceremony even bless their union? Surely the Maker knows Barthandelus would never open his heart and soul to him and accept he is lower than the Maker._

Hawke had a heavy sinking feeling in her stomach. So much uneasiness was a first for her. She never doubted her brother's actions, but this one she knew would bring bad consequences.

"If there are any objections as to why these two should not be wed, then please now or forever hold your peace?"

Eyes went around the giant temple. Eliza glanced over at Hawke, who stared over at her brother. Eliza blinked and looked over at the emperor who glared at the priest. Her eyes went back to the Commander who was now staring at her. Eliza's air caught in her throat as Hawke stared with worried eyes. Hawke's hands balled into sweaty fists. She clenched her jaw tightly. She didn't want to ruin the union. No one said a thing and so their union became official and Eliza became not only the Empress of Gran Pulse, but also wife of Barthandelus.

 _This is wrong. I shouldn't have allowed this to happen. . ._

The night ended late for everyone. Many passed out in the endless halls of the castle after the big party that followed.

Eliza nervously headed back with Barthandelus. It was their first night together ever. She was quite nervous. She had never slept with anyone, much less had sex with anyone. She had completely saved her virginity for him.

Barthandelus smiled gently. Then stripped down to a plain shirt and his boxers. Before Eliza could undress he went forward and took her hands.

"Actually, I know tonight counts as our honeymoon, but I actually...I'm not ready yet." Barthandelus said suddenly.

"W-what do you mean?" Eliza asked, quite shocked. "Do you want for us to start as if we are dating?"

"N-no, thats not what I mean. I yearn for you, but right now...I still have something I need to settle before uhm, we actually do this. T-try to understand, please?" He gave her hands a small squeeze.

"Oh, of course. Its okay. I do want you to be one hundred percent ready. Its only fair." Eliza said as she searched his eyes for any lies. "Then...shall I go back to the room I was in?"

"No. We can sleep together. That I am ready for." He chuckled softly.

Eliza nodded but said no more. Barthandelus quickly went to sleep, Eliza on the other hand remained awake. He gave his back to hers. Never once reaching for her or turning to her direction. She kept her eyes locked on his back. She was relieved they weren't going to do anything tonight as she too wasn't ready, but she still wondered why he had delayed their union.

This unfortunately happened every night. He would kiss her but never go further. She didn't want to bring up when their union would occur, but as a woman, it bothered her pride.

 _Am I not attractive enough? Is my gown not appealing enough? Is he angry over the forced wedding?_

Two months went by and she got restless. She needed answers and she knew exactly where to get them. Or rather who to ask but Hawke had gone on several scouting missions within those months, exploring undiscovered lands Eliza's parents lived near. With Gran Pulse's army at their disposal, they gathered more lands and resources. Hawke had been busy that entire time. Coming home for a day or two to give the emperor a report before leaving once more. Eliza always worried about her, but soon enough the woman returned. She always returned, unharmed and with a grin on her face.

But luck was finally on Eliza's side. Barthandelus had convinced Hawke to ease up on adventuring while they inhabited their new lands.

 **"Come now Hawke, I don't want world domination. Relax."**

 **Hawke had smirked at her brother's words. To make joke of it, but mostly because she knew that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to run the land, but mainly he wanted to run the people. All the people.**

 **"You're right, brother. Too much too fast will surely make you sick. Lets take it day by day. Or year by year. The best meals, are those you take a lot of time in preparing." Hawke grinned before bowing. "Good night, Emperor. . ." Another bow. "Empress."**

It was night time, nearing midnight, Barthandelus was asleep as per usual. The anxious empress stepped out of the room and headed to Hawke's room.

Hawke was inside her shower. Finally she had privacy. Her hands ran down her soap covered body. Her hands stopped at her breasts where she would then squeeze them. Even gently, her breasts were highly sensitive. The tips of her index and middles fingers pressed against already pointed nipples. The tips then pinched and pulled her hard nipples. Her eyes glanced down at the hard member between her legs.

"Its been quite a while. I'm gonna cum pretty fast.." Hawke whispered to herself. Her member throbbed as she pinched her nipples again. "Mn, hell, I'm probably not gonna hafta touch it."

 _Playing with my nipples like this, i wonder if I will ever have someone play with them. No, even better just suck on them. Mm, or bite them. Pull them.._

 ** _"Hawke, is that how you like it?"_**

A quick image of the Empress surfaced. Her tongue's tip brushed her top lip. Slowly and gently. Before going back inside. She grinned slightly and leaned in to roughly bite Hawke's left nipple.

Hawke instantly opened her eyes to shake the image. She let go of her nipples, but groaned. Too late, her manhood was already throbbing wildly as it ejaculated. Her hands gripped the eight inch length.

"F-fuck, no, I didn't mean to cum with that. Mnrgh, shit, stop already you damned thing.." Hawke whispered through moans. "Maker, forgive me."

 _Shit, that was an intense orgasm, but why her.. anyone but her. Shit.. its just a slip up, it means nothing._ Hawke's eyes widened at the red stream going towards the drain. _Oh g_ _reat, what a time to start my menstruation. Mrngh, maybe its punishment for what I just did. ._

Eliza gave a knock at the closed door. Another. Then one more before she called out Hawke's name. Eliza frowned.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have waited so late, but I know Hawke's patterns. She should be awake, but hopefully with no woman by her side. N-not that I'm jealous! I-I just need to talk to her._ She froze then chuckled softly. _Maker, look at me, arguing with myself._

She gave a soft sigh before she reached for the doorknob and turned it, it was unlocked.

"Hawke, I'm coming in!" She said before opening the door wide.

Her eyes widened as a naked Hawke with a black towel on her head greeted her. Eliza's eyes immidiatedly heading south where she saw an organ that she only ever knew belonged on a male's body. They both gasped sharply. Hawke quickly covered her manhood with the towel. Eliza shrieked out an apology before shutting the door and rushing back to her room.

It was distant but she heard Hawke call her. Eliza didn't dare stop or look back. She directly headed back to her room.

Hawke's heart tightened. She stood in her room, back against the closed door. Shocked of what happened. She didn't know whether to give chase or just stay quiet.

 _O-okay, Hawke. R-relax, don't do anything crazy. Crazy? You just came with a mental image of the Empress. How crazier can it get?! Also, remember, you are still naked. Just, relax. Breathe. Trust in your Empress. Maker.. fuck, what if-_

Hawke took deep breaths before locking her door. No one but her brother and family doctors knew of her "secret." Not even her lovers. She'd always pleasure them, and never gotten pleasured. By playing the fetish card of BDSM, she'd always have the consent of her sexual partners to be tied up to the point where they could never be able to venture her body. For added measures, Hawke even blind folded them to keep her secret hidden. Never had she been caught and until now.

 _Well, she is the Empress, my brother's wife. Sh-she's entitled to know! She was going to know eventually. Argh, but why like this?!_

Hawke tried to comfort her restless mind. After dressing, she paced to and fro for several minutes, she decided to wait and see what happened. Silence followed. Silence Hawke decided to take as assurance that the empress decided to keep quiet.

Eliza entered the room so completely out of breath that Barthandelus awoke to her gasps. He quickly got up and went to her side.

"What's wrong?! Is everything okay?!" He asked.

"Ha-Hawke...p-p-p..." She studdered unable to make a sentence.

"Oh, you saw it." Barthandelus whispered then bursted with laughter.

"Why are you laughing?! Dear, did you know?"

"Of course I know. We're siblings after all. I helped take care of her." He said through chuckles. He took his wife to the foot of their bed where she sat to catch her breath. "Only my parents, the family doctors, and I know. No one else does. She...is kinda insecure about it." He too sat down and looked towards their balcony. "I always tell her to be proud, but well, its easier said than done."

"But she's always sleeping with other women, what of them?"

"Well, I asked her and she tells me she does bondage type play." He blushed slightly with embarrassment. "So, those women never touch her or see her. Its just what they agree to sign up for. Any woman who disagrees is denied by Hawke."

"I see.."

"What were you doing over there anyway? So late at night.. were you going to ask for bondage advice?"

"W-what?! N-no, no no-" Barthandelus laughed again. Clearly he was joking. Eliza sighed softly before giving a small smile. He headed back to bed. Eliza soon followed. "I'll have to apologize to her. I ran out of there so fast. She'd gotten the wrong idea. It doesn't bother me in the slightest. It shocked me that's all."

"Well, I'm glad you found out. Now you two can be even closer. I mean, you are my wife and she is my sister, I would love for you to spend a lot of time together. She's the closest family I have and she is my best friend."

Eliza nodded. They kissed before going to sleep. Eliza's mind kept remembering Hawke's manhood. She blushed slightly, now remembering Hawke's body. Muscular, even a six pack decorated her stomach. She had lovely figure. A perfect mixture of both feminity and masculinity. She was truly a hermaphrodite.

 _I-I shouldn't be thinking of her that way! I'm just...deprived._ Her eyes went over to her sleeping husband, who had yet to make her his. _I still have to ask Hawke why her brother continues to deny me._

The following day she invited Hawke for tea, Hawke quickly accepted the invitation.

They met by a bench within their courtyard. Maids prepared their tea and biscuits as the women sat down to talk. Eliza excused the maids, letting them leave the rest to them.

It was a rather odd moment of silence between them. Both blushed deeply trying to figure out how to break the cold ice. They made eye contact but quickly broke it off.

Hawke finally cleared her throat and spoke. "Uhm, did my brother tell you about my c-coc-condition?"

"Yes he did actually. After my unfortunate freak out." Eliza finally met Hawke's nervous gaze. "I truly am sorry about that. I just, wasn't expecting that to happen and I have never met someone as unique as you."

"Unique?" Hawke smiled slightly, truly taking it as a compliment. "I uhm, hope that you can keep it between us."

"Of course I can!" Eliza quickly replied.

"Thank you, Empress." Hawke bowed her head in respect. Eliza smiled warmly. "Oh by the way, why were you stopping by my room so late at night anyway?"

"Oh...uhm, well, actually..." Hawke's brows rose as she saw the Empress become nervous again.

Eliza looked in all directions before standing and taking her chair next to Hawke's. Hawke grew a little nervous at the sudden closure between them, still thinking about what she had done the previous night. Eliza was literally knee to knee with her. The image of her sensual smile flickered in her mind.

 _Damn it, Yun, pay attention!_ Hawke, as odd as it was, called her manhood sometimes by her own last name. She'd like to think she inherited it by the people that abandoned her.

 ** _The Yuns. Mr. and Mrs. Yun, or hell maybe it was two Mrs. Yuns._** **She would always think.**

"Uhm, about your brother, my husband..." She paused slightly becoming hesitant about even asking such a private question, but still it was bothering her so much, she just had to ask. "I...well its been two months already since our marriage and yet we haven't consummated our marriage, so I'm just a little worried as to why."

Hawke wasn't shocked with the news Eliza had shared with her, actually she had been expecting it. What shocked her is that Barthandelus had yet to share why he wouldn't do it with her. Hawke sighed softly before sitting back.

"Hmm..." Eliza glanced over at Hawke's hum. Her eyes went down to Hawke's throat. _No Adam's apple?_ Hawke glanced over at her. "Where you searching for an Adam's apple?"

"H-how did you know?!" Eliza squealed then hid behind her teacup. Her eyes still nervously locked towards Hawke. "Sorry, I just can't help but be curious about you. I don't mean to impose."

"No, its okay. I mean I am also curious about you." Hawke took a biscuit before shoving it whole.

"Me? What of interest could I possibly have?" Eliza asked, quite curiously.

"That hair color." Hawke mumbled through bites. "Your pops nor mom have it, so I was wondering, how did that happen?"

"Its quite the story, to cut it short a magical spell gone wrong." Eliza gave a soft chuckle when she remembered.

Her breath then came to a soft halt when Hawke ran her fingers through the locks of said rosy pink hair. Their eyes locked again, but this time Hawke's were calm. Not a trace of nervousness in them. She smiled softly before retreating her hand.

"Had a feeling it was gonna be soft." She gave a chuckle before going back to her tea and biscuits. "Tell me the long version of it, yeah?"

"Ah, right, okay. Well, it wasn't too long along. A small epidemic was taking over in our city. I was looking for a remedy. I was so close to one, but then a bunch of other elixers fell into it when a sudden earthquake hit us. Well, for curious measures, I uh tried it. Can't let a mixture go to waste. Also, we mages are curious over anything magical, even if it brings the death of us." Eliza smirked at her own dark joke. Hawke did the same. "Well, my illness did leave when I awoke the next morning. But, I also woke up with rosy pink hair. Unfortunately I could not remake the potion, but I still managed to find a cure for it with the help of other mages who were also focusing on a cure."

"Now you are forever stuck with lovely unique hair." Hawke replied before sighing softly. "Thanks for sharing, Empress and about my brother, I will ask him whats going on, but he will hafta tell you himself." She gave a small sigh before glancing at Eliza out of the corner of her eye. "Sorry, but its a rather personal topic, so it can only come from his mouth."

"I-I understand. Thank you, Hawke." Eliza frowned slightly, getting Hawke's full gaze. "Maker, I hope he doesn't get angry for my impatience."

"Whaaat? No way. No no, no no no. Hell, I'd be angry too if the woman I vowed to spend my entire life with was depriving me of a sexual life. I mean, that's one way of how cheating starts." Hawke nods before smiling again. "Don't worry, its understan-why are you blushing?"

"You make me sound like such a deprived pervert!" Eliza squealed as she hid behind opened palms.

"Oh come now, its only natural." Hawke laughed and tenderly rubbed the woman's back with right hand.

Eliza kept herself hidden while secretly pleased with their small chat. She hoped more would come in the near future.

It was nighttime, Barthandelus headed to his office, behind his throne room. Such a room where plans of attacks or of rather private affairs could be discussed without worry. There he was to meet with his sister, Hawke.

He was quite curious as to why she suddenly asked to see him. He didn't recall wanting to set off an attack or of any bandits or smaller kingdoms threatening his.

He sat behind his desk. His eyes glanced up when his door opened.

 _Right on time. Hawke never fails._ He thought with a gentle smile.

"Hey, hope I'm not cutting too much into your time." Hawke said as she made her way to him.

"No, its fine. Just cutting into my sleep." He joked.

"Sleep...no love making, bro?" Hawke asked going straight in for the kill. Her brother's smile vanished. She gave a light shrug before taking a seat. He on the other hand stood up and faced his back to her.

"And just what do you mean by that, Hawke?" He dared to asked.

"Oh you know...its been two months. I am just curious as to when I will be an aunty." Hawke dared to _joke._

"Really?" He didn't buy it and she knew he wouldn't, but anything to ease a bit of the tension.

"You haven't told her your problem, have you?" Hawke guided the conversation back to pure honesty. She got no answer, after all she already knew it. "Your impotence, Barthandelus, she deserves to know. I mean, she's a master sorceress, maybe she can help you."

"My name not only as Emperor would be tarnished, but also my pride as a man." He replied sternly. His head lowered a bit. "You wouldn't understand, Hawke."

"Geez, I know what it is to feel ashamed, Bart. I mean, yeah, I have a working dick, but I haven't used it with anyone either. Doubt I ever will." Hawke sunk into her chair. Her brother turned and she greeted him with a small smile. "I also live a life of secrecy, Bro."

He sighed and sat back down. He cradled his head in his hands. His eyes locked over at her before dropping once more.

"I am close to a cure, Hawke. I know I am. She just has to wait a little longer."

"At least inform her about it. She really feels less of a woman right now!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Bro, she thinks its her fault that you won't consummate the marriage. Her pride is also being shattered."

"I-I see." He gave low groan before standing up again. "I'll think about it."

Hawke shook her head a bit before standing up and exiting the room. The _I'll think about it_ was always his clear cut decline.

Another month came and went. Eliza didn't approach Hawke since, other than polite greetings, she hadn't had follow-up conversation.

 _Maybe I was wrong to assume. Could it be that he actually did tell her?_ Hawke wondered as she sharpened their blades in their smith early in the morning. She glanced over at their stables and there stood Barthandelus. She stopped and dropped the blade. She paid it no mind as she sprinted towards her brother.

"Whoa, whoa, hey where are you going?" Hawke asked the Emperor as he mounted his Chocobo.

"The Temple of Lindzei. I have created a spell, but I need to have it reassured by the best." He replied. "I will be back in two days. I have already informed Eliza."

"Does she kno-"

"Now, she doesn't need to know. I know this spell will cure me!" He rose his voice. He noticed Hawke's peaked anger. She never liked getting yelled at, even by him. He sighed. "Look, just take care of the Gran Pulse. I leave Eliza in your hands, okay?"

"Understood, Emperor."

Hawke watched as he and several other mages left the castle. She had a sinking feeling as she watched him leave, but it was no use trying to follow him. He was a mage and she a mere human, he'd know she was on his trail the second she left.

She sighed and looked back at the castle walls. Her eyes widened as she saw the empress on one of the many balconies. She too stared off into the direction her husband left. A heavy frown was formed as her brows pushed with worry.

Hawke lowered her eyes. She disliked seeing her empress so unhappy, so worried. She disliked it even more how she kept her brother's secret from her.

Eliza stared down at Hawke. Her frown eased. A soft sigh of relief escaped. Hawke had stayed behind. She had feared that Hawke would also join her husband on his journey, but she remained. She was glad to see the woman there. After all, the reason she stepped out was to see if Hawke had joined them. Her heart was at ease once more.

 _But why, why is my heart so content to see she stayed behind?_ Eliza thought. _Have my assumptions been correct? Have I truly fall-_ Hawke finally caught her gaze and broke Eliza's thoughts. Eliza released a small breath as she stared back. She followed up with a sweet smile. Hawke was completely caught off guard, but soon she gave the empress a slight charming grin. _Maker, I think I have. . ._

Night fell quickly that same day. Hawke had spent the entire day sharpening their weapons. She was exhausted by the time she was done. She made her way to her room.

"I think this is those rare nights I don't spend it with a woman. Actually...its been quite some time since I have had any release." Hawke mumbled to herself. A clearing of throat made her turn quickly. Her face brightened as she stared at the Empress who had indeed heard her since she too blushed brightly. "Shit, s-sorry. You weren't suppose to hear that.."

"Its okay." Eliza said quickly before lifting a jug of liquor. In her other hand was a metal bucket filled with ice cubes, on them two shot glasses rested. "Care to join me for a drink tonight? I've been feeling really lonely for quite some time. I could use some company."

"It'd be an honor, my Empress." Hawke gave her a gentle smile.

Eliza waited as Hawke decided to take a shower first. The jug sat in ice for the time being. Eliza wasn't a drinker, but there were first times for everything.

Hawke's shower was quick. She stepped out with plain clothes and joined Eliza who sat on a couch in her room. Hawke took the jug and served her empress a drink. Clear liquid came out.

 _Vodka?_ Hawke smirked a bit.

"You drink often?" Hawke broke the silence as she handed the shot glass to Eliza.

"Just in social gatherings. A sip of wine. I don't really consider it drinking." Eliza replied as she took the glass.

"Vodka is going to be a rough one on you. You sure you want to give it a go?" Hawke grinned at her.

"Are you challenging me, Hawke?" Eliza grinned back.

"If you can't handle your liquor this might really mess you up." Hawke warned with her grin still in place.

"Maybe...that's what I want. To just forget my troubles." Eliza's voice ended in a whisper. Hawke's brows rose and made Eliza quickly shoo away the words. "Lets just drink, Hawke. Come now. Barthandelus did tell you to care for me, right?"

"Yeah, he sure did and if you want to drink then we will, Empress." Hawke nodded.

Eliza took the shot, making a sour face when the burning liquid flowed down her throat and into her stomach. The burning remained and even felt deeper as it hit her chest. Hawke couldn't help but laugh as Eliza couldn't hide such a _virgin_ reaction. Hawke followed up. She was a decent drinker, definitely not a light weight.

"Okay, hit me with another." Eliza said as she rubbed her chest. "I know what to expect now."

"You sure?" Hawke asked though she was already refilling the glass. "Hard liquor takes a bit to take effect. Maybe you should wait for it to settle?"

"No, I'm fine." Eliza reached over and looked down at the water like liquid. "I can handle it."

Hawke took another and another. Liquor had never truly affected her. But for the Empress, three shots in and her cheeks were already turning a slight pink.

"The room got hotter." She whispered, mainly to herself.

"You want some water?" Hawke offered, standing up.

"N-no. It's fine, really." Eliza stood as well, but quickly fell back. Hawke caught her in her arms. Eliza's hands settled on Hawke's strong shoulders as she fell into her arms hold. Their eyes locked. "What in the world happened?"

Hawke couldn't help but laugh at Eliza's genuine confusion. "Its the liquor. You have never been buzzed before, have you?"

"N-no, I guess not. How unsightly of me. Sorry Hawke."

"Its okay, I've got'cha."

Eliza was released. She mumbled something about going to the bathroom. Hawke watched her disappear into hers. She left herself sink back into her couch. She let out a shaky sigh.

 _Shit, why did my heart skip a beat? I wonder if she noticed? N-no, I know I didn't make a face.. or even if I did blush, I can blame the liquor._ Hawke nodded before downing another shot.

Eliza had finished her business but stayed stuck on the reflection in the mirror.

 _Why did my heart feel so light when I locked eyes with her?_ Eliza's arms wrapped around herself. _Her arms were so strong. I felt so safe in them. Barthandelus has never held me like that. Oh Maker, I wonder if she noticed that I was blushing._ She continued to eye the mirror. _I-I'll just blame the liquor, that's what I'll do._

Eliza stepped out. Hawke lifted the jug.

"Any more?" She dared asked.

"I feel like I will truly forget everything if I drink anymore." Eliza gave a soft chuckle as she sat back down. "I don't want to forget our time together as well."

"O-oh.." Hawke felt herself blushing again.

"Uhm, I-I didn't mean it in an odd way. I mean, I uhm.." Eliza reached for the glass instead. "Maybe I will have more." She softly gasped as her hand was now held by Hawke's. "Hawke?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, why don't you tell me about your troubles?" Their hands seperated but their eye contact remained. "I'm sure its eating at you."

"I just, every night my husband goes without making love to me, I feel its because I am doing something wrong. I feel he is keeping many secrets from me." She crossed her arms and sat back against the sofa. "I even insisted on going to this trip with him, and he refused so quickly." She sighed before frowning. "I am a mage too. If he needs help with spells, I can touch up on dark magic and help him."

"Dark magic? You know that he only practices that?" Hawke was quite shocked.

"Of course. He is known for that. I myself only practice healing and elemental magic, but that doesn't mean I never looked into dark magic once or twice...or a couple dozen times." Eliza gave a non-chalant shrug. "But he completely waved my offer away. He didn't even kiss me goodbye or even hugged me. Just a stern goodbye."

"That asshole!" Hawke growled before quickly covering her mouth. "Shit, s-sorry, Empress."

"No...its fine." She smirked lightly before turning her gaze away. "I thought the same thing. Maybe he only wants a wife to have one as some trophy. I mean, he and I were chosen to be wedded since childhood. He swore to have fallen in love with me, but he sure doesn't show it."

"How about you.." Hawke dared to ask. Eliza quickly locked eyes with her again. "Do you...Do you love him?"

"I..." Eliza hesitated and for a long time. She lowered her gaze to the wedding ring he placed on her not too long ago. "What is love? Feeling secured as they hold you? Feeling butterflies in the pit of your stomach as you look into their eyes? Always wondering where they are or what they are doing? Hoping that they too are thinking of you in that exact same moment? I never once felt that with him, but I care about him. I-I can come to love him, right?" The two remained quiet. Hawke's heart clenched tightly. _Could it be jealousy that she suddenly felt?_ Eliza's soft chuckle brought back the conversation. "Well, its too late to question my feelings now. I just wish he allowed me to play my role and make me feel loved. Not treat me like some cold piece of meat that was simply thrown to his side."

"Hey now, come on you are nothing of the sort!" Hawke quickly said.

"Then why, why does he treat me like someone he has no interest in?!" Eliza smacked the shot glass on a wooden table in front of the sofa.

"When the hell did you-" Hawke took the jug away in order to stop the Empress from drinking any further, only to find it empty. "Shit.."

"Hawke...you know women. You have had quite your fine share. You know a good woman when you see her." Eliza whimpered softly before turning over to face Hawke.

Hawke hadn't paid attention before, or rather had avoided it and tried to play it cool. But Eliza wore such a beautiful lavender silk nightgown. Hawke gulped lightly as her eyes dared to wander down to the Empress slightly exposed creamy cleavage. A slight whimper was released when Eliza's hands found hers. Hawke's quickly made their way back to those sapphire eyes that demanded the truth. Pleading eyes that had probably shown the same look at her brother's back every night he denied her.

"In all honesty, Eliza, I meant what I said when I first laid eyes on you." Hawke finally replied. Her hands turned to intertwine their fingers. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Any man or...woman...or a-anything in between, would be lucky to have you as their lover, wife, or companion."

Eliza gave a content smile. They both blushed as neither withdrew their hands. Their eyes continued to gaze into one another. Neither said a word. Until finally Eliza withdrew her hands and turned her body away. Her open hands laid against her chest.

"Hawke...that day, at my welcoming ceremony, when the wind blew my veil and our eyes locked..." Eliza hesitated once more. She was truly blushing, she knew Hawke saw it. There was no hiding it. "In those split seconds, did you feel it? Did you feel your heart squeeze before speeding up? Did you feel your throat tighten then relax as it pushed out a current of air?"

"I-I.." Hawke stood up as she eyed the grandfather clock in her room. Midnight had already arrived. "I-I, I think you should get some sleep. You've drunken quite a lot and uhm..."

"Hawke!" Eliza stood and hugged the woman from behind. Hawke tensed as she felt Eliza's breasts through the thin layer of clothing. "Tell me, tell me I wasn't the only one."

"Eliza, the alcohol is speaking for you...you should go. Please." Hawke tried her damnest to remain calm and collected. Her heart was racing out of control.

"Its..." Eliza stopped herself from speaking anymore. Her hands left the commander's waist before she turned left the room. "Maker, forgive me.."

Not even a good night left the woman's lips. Hawke turned her gaze at the closed door. She released a breath before letting herself sink into her sofa. She was shaking from the tension she held back. Now that she released it, she knew how much the woman affected her. Her hands pressed down at her erected manhood.

 _Fuck, what was that all the sudden?! This, this is something I have never felt before. My legs feel weak. My palms are sweating and my stomach is in knots. What is this.. I can't...she's, she's my brother's wife!_ Hawke thought. _Its one thing to cum to thoughts of her, but to actually engage in it.. my brother loves her. She's his. Fuck!_

"Hawke...it wasn't the liquor." Eliza whispered softly as she leaned against the door.

 _Ever since we met Hawke, you haven't left my mind. There is no denying it. What I am feeling for you. It truly is love. I have fallen in love with you._ Eliza sighed before walking off to her room.

 _Why, why couldn't I have met you first?_

The following morning passed by fast. Hawke surveyed all the Chocobos before going over to her horse.

"Bahamut, how have you been?" Hawke got a brush and presented it to Bahamut, who snorted with delight. Hawke gave a soft chuckle. "Thought you might love some grooming."

Bahamut shifted its head when another joined them. Hawke quickly turned and saw the Empress who stopped.

"I-I uhm, I was going to take care of my own horse...uhm, Odin, but I can come back another time." Eliza was quickly stepping back.

"Wait, stay...I know last night was odd, but its fine Empress. I told you not to drink so much." Hawke gave a soft smirk before handing over another brush. "Here, join us. Bahamut could use some company while I brush her entire body."

"Her? I thought Bahamut was male?" Eliza said as she took Odin out of his stable.

"Huh? You haven't noticed?" Hawke asked. Eliza stared. Hawke cocked her head at Bahamut's genitals. Eliza gasped as she focused in. "Bahamut, she's also both sexes. But like me, she likes to be referred to as female."

"I-I...never noticed." Eliza stared in disbelief.

"Well, I can't blame you. Would be odd if you went around checking animals sexual organs at random times." Hawke chuckled. "Plus, unlike me, she does have testicles which hide her womanhood. But its there."

"How did you find her?"

"She too was abandoned because of her differences." Hawke's tone changed swiftly. "She was a wild pony when I met her. She almost killed me, but I didn't give up on taming her and proving to her that I would never come to hurt her. In time, she came to trust me." Bahamut snorted in agreement. "Saving her from a Behemoth also scored me some major points." Bahamut whipped her tail as a means to shut Hawke up. Hawke chuckled at the mare's embarassment. "Okay okay."

"You two, share such a beautiful bond." Eliza smiled sweetly before going back to Odin. He met her gaze before cocking his head at her. She chuckled and continue to brush him. "Have you ever wondered where these horses come from? I too found mine abandoned. By a river stream."

"I like to think, the Maker himself, sent them to us. So we wont feel so alone, especially because of our differences." Hawke whispered before sighing. "Eliza, about that time..." Hawke continue to stare at her brush, though she felt Eliza's eyes on her. "...I felt it too. When our eyes met for that split second. I felt as if time stood still. For that second it felt as it was just you and me."

"Hawke-"

"But, you have to understand, that I cannot do that to my brother. To the Emperor. I'd be killed for sure." Hawke dropped her head. The brush came to a halt. "I'm sorry, I didn't meet you first, Eliza, before he claimed you."

"Hawke..." Eliza stood from the chair she had been sitting on. Her arms embraced Hawke's head. Hawke remained seated but leaned into the woman. "I understand, but please, can you do me on favor?" Their eyes met. "Yesterday, it wasn't the liquor. I've wanted you for a while now. I want to lose my virginity to someone I actually love. I know that maybe I can come to love Barthandelus, but as of now, I want you to make love to me because I love you..."

"Eliza." Hawke whispered before nodding. "Call me selfish, but I also want to have you before he does."

Night came by fast. Eliza let out a soft sigh before falling to her knees.

 _Maker, forgive me for doing such an act, but surely you of all knows what love makes people do. Surely you saw this coming, didn't you? Surely you were the one that brought forth that current of wind and made us fall for one another. I cannot stop my heart any longer. My body yearns for Hawke and my heart wishes to be loved by her, even if its for one night._

Eliza opened her eyes as she finished her prayer. With another shaky sigh she stepped out of her room and headed towards Hawke's.

"Empress, it is late, is everything okay?" A guard paused her.

"Yes, I just have something urgent to discuss with Hawke about our army." She smiled innocently. She had always been good at thinking on her feet.

"Ah, of course. Good night then." The guard saluted before continuing his rounds.

Eliza continued her way.

She was met with a nervous Hawke who forced a smile to greet her as she entered her bedroom. Eliza whispered a spell as she touched the door. A spell designed to make the walls soundproof. She looked over at Hawke again, who still appeared nervously frozen in place.

"If you really feel bad about doing this to your brot-"

"That's not it." Hawke interrupted before blushing. Eliza's eyes widened. It had been the first time she had seen the commander so on edge. "I just, I mean, its going to be my first time too. S-so, uhm, don't expect a lot out of me."

"By first time, you mean.."

"You'll be the first one to ever touch me and the first I give my entire body too. The first woman I bed that ever sees my body." Hawke averted her eyes as she became more self aware.

"Thank the Maker." Eliza let out a sigh before letting herself fall on the couch. Hawke noticed now how much she was shaking. She sat next to her before taking a hand into hers. "I thought I was the only one feeling like nervous wreck. I feel bad about not feeling such guilt for my husband, maybe its because he hasn't shown me an ounce of love. Maybe because...he's neglected me for so long now. Maker, I shouldn't have married him. I should've married yo-"

Hawke hushed the woman with a kiss that quickly deepened before ending.

"Don't say that. Don't regret it. He's just going through a lot, but he's doing everything in his power to fix his problems."

"You know more than you tell me, don't you?" Eliza asked.

"Well, I am his sister and his best friend. He tells me everything, but he told me not to tell you anything...I'm sorry." Hawke frowned a bit. "I'm sure, one day soon, he will bed you and it will be the most amaz-"

Now Eliza hushed Hawke with a short kiss. Their foreheads pressed against each other as their gaze locked.

"I love you, Hawke..."

"I love you too, Eliza."

Eliza gasped lightly as Hawke carried her to her bed. She was gently placed on it. She rested on her elbows as Hawke began to undress before her. She hadn't been wearing a bra under the plain white shirt. She removed her underwear as she removed her black shorts. Eliza scanned every part of Hawke. Such a beautiful human she was. Muscular yet perfect curves. Not a single battle wound was present on her lightly bronzed body, proving she surpassed all the enemies she had encountered over the years.

"Don't think I'm not flawed. Well, other than that." Their eyes quickly fell to Hawke's shaven midsection. She turned and pointed at her back. Four giant scars ran down against the length of her back. "The Behemut I saved Bahamut from caught me off guard. Thankfully, it was only a young one with no experience in the hunt, even as a teen I was able to strike it down by myself. But if it had been an experienced one, Maker...I would have die-ngh!"

Hawke tensed as Eliza ran her index and middle finger down one of the scars. Her arms then snaked around the woman's slender waist. A hand slowly carressed the woman's toned stomach.

"I always fear you not returning from scouting missions. Being in love with a soldier, truly is nerve wrecking." Eliza whispered.

"You worried about me all those times?" Hawke asked as she turned. Their eyes locked. Eliza's eyelids clung to a few tears. "Eliza, that means so much to me. Just in knowing that, it makes me want to come back home as quickly as possible."

"Hawke please, make love to me."

Hawke nodded and removed the woman's gown. Nothing laid underneath it. She had but a rosy pink bush between her legs. The empress blushed profusely, she was already moist. Her nub as stiff as her nipples. She wanted Hawke, her body was begging for Hawke's touch. This truly was a dream come true.

"I dreamt of this moment so many times.." Eliza whispered softly. "While sleeping and while awake. How I yearned for your touch, Hawke."

Hawke smiled gently before pressing her lips against the erected clitoris. Her tongued snaked out and weighed itself on the nub before rubbing upwards.

"Yes, like that, right on the center." Eliza moaned sweetly. She pressed down Hawke's head. "More, more pressure Hawke."

The tip of Hawke's tongue rested behind the lower set of her teeth, to hold it in place while she placed even more pressure. Eliza moans grew loader. Her clit erected upwards as she was nearing her first orgasm. Hawke increased her speed while keeping the same pressure with the very center on her tongue. Her right hand headed over to Eliza's heated core, before pushing its index and middle finger inside, curving upwards towards her G-spot. Eliza gave a sharp gasp as her hips left the mattress. Hawke's free hand held her from her lower back as her body jerk from her climax. Hawke lowered her speed as Eliza's orgasm eases and subsided. Her body relaxed back into the Queen sized bed. She hid her flustered face as she viewed Hawke licking at her fingers.

"H-how, how is it?" Eliza shyly asked.

"Best tasting nectar I have had." Hawke whispered.

"I, its my turn, to satisfy you." Eliza suddenly came up to her knees, meeting with Hawke who was on hers.

"Uhm, uh, you...you don't have to..." Hawk suddenly froze and seemed to shrivel back a bit. Luckily her manhood still stood erect and ready for its round.

"You say no. Your body says yes, Hawke." Eliza said.

She thought it was so cute how quickly Hawke got nervous. While she may have experience in touching, the thought of being touched truly did shake her up a bit. Eliza gave a gentle smile, taking such a thought into consideration. Hawke was a confident woman, when it came to her outer looks, combat experience, and charms. But, when her true self was exposed her insecurities became so obvious. Eliza knew, Hawke didn't despise her body, but she feared others would. Having been abandoned by those that brought her onto this world, she found it hard to believe others would wrever accept her.

"Hawke, you are so beautiful." Eliza whispered before leaning over and kissing her. "You are the most beautiful _woman_ I have ever seen. I love you, _all_ of you."

Hawke whimpered softly as she leaned into Eliza. Eliza's hands glided throughout Hawke's body. The tips of her fingers touched every single part of her. Eliza noticed how tightly Hawke tensed as she glided her breasts. She'd found her weak spot. After having her share and making Hawke ease into her touch, her hands wandered back to Hawke's breasts. Eliza's eyes locked down at the above average erection. It twitched as her hands cupped Hawke's breasts.

"Hawke, do you like it rough or gentle?" Eliza asked.

Hawke gasped softly as she remembered her fantasy. _Deja vu?_ Hawke looked over at Eliza, who, coincidentally, brushed her tongue between her lips. She gave Hawke a seductive smile. _So deja vu._ Hawke bit down her lower lip before grinning back.

"Surpise me." Hawke whispered. Eliza chuckled softly. Without warning she leaned in and gently bit her left nipple before pulling at it. "Fuck, this really is deja vu!" Hawke moaned out. Eliza didn't need to ask. "I fantisized about this not too long ago. This feel so much fucking better!"

"How erotic of you. It makes me happy." Eliza purred softly.

Hawke's length throbbed as Eliza's hot breath hit her chest. Eliza left her breasts, leaving her hands to tend to them. Her eyes locked down on Hawke's manhood. How she hungered for a taste. She leaned down. Her tongue flicked the tip of the head a few times, collecting and taking in the precum that had accumalated from its neglect. Her thumbs pressed against Hawke's hard nipples before her index finger joined and pinched them. Roughly before easing, then roughly again. Eliza didn't have a chance to take in the entire length. Before she knew it began to shoot out a hot sticky thick liquid.

 _Mn, so this is, this sperm?_

Eliza's mouth wrapped around the tip as she drank every last drop Hawke released.

"S-sorry, I couldn't hold it." Hawke whimpered. Eliza pulled away. She licked at her lips before biting her lower lip with her top set of teeth. She smiled gently.

"How long until we can go again?" She asked with such a husk voice. Her eyes never left Hawke's.

Hawke's manhood heated up again. They both looked down at it. They let out chuckles as it answered on its own. They then leaned over and held each other in a long embrace.

"Do you really want to give me your virginity, Eliza?" Hawke whispered.

"Only if you wish to give me yours.." Eliza replied.

They pulled away and both nodded. Their foreheads rested against each other. Again like their first meeting it seemed as if time stood still and as if their heart beats syncronized. Even if they didn't sleep with one another, tonight would still have been perfect and unforgettable, but they knew this was their only chance until an uncertain future. They would never pass up this chance.

Hawke slipped on protection, remembering the doctor's words. She was incredibly fertile and had to be careful as she had 99.9 percent chance of making a woman pregnant by not using protection. She wished Eliza would birth her children, but, maybe in another life. _One shouldn't be so greedy._ Eliza laid on her back. Hawke stared down at the V-shape her legs created. Her hands ran upwards on their inner length before resting on their knees. She smiled over Eliza who nervously smiled back.

"Take my hand." Hawke whispered as she offered her left.

Eliza held it with her right. There was no need for Hawke to prepare Eliza as her folds were already moist and ready for penetration. Her left hand took hold of her length. She leaned into Eliza's core. Eliza tensed when she felt Hawke's tip against her entrance. Hawke ntoiced. Eliza's grip had slightly tightened.

"Look at me." Hawke whispered. Eliza stared at Hawke who deeply stared back. "Its going to be okay. Just relax. It will hurt at first, but it will go away soon enough. Just relax."

Eliza's grip relaxed. Hawke laced their fingers together as she began to enter. Eliza whimpered as her virginity was taken. She felt a burning prickling feeling rise as her walls were stretched by Hawke's thick member. She gave out a soft cry. Hawke leaned down and kissed her to try and distract her from the pain.

"It hurts." Eliza whispered. "I think I'm bleeding."

"I'm sor-" Eliza pecked at Hawke's lips. Hawke was shocked to find the empress with a smile, even though tears clung to her eyes. "Do you wish for me to st-"

"No, this is proof, proof that I am yours, Hawke. These tears, are tears of happiness." Tears welled up in Hawke's. She nodded in agreement. "I will power through, Yun."

Hawke slightly grinned. For some odd reason she felt pride in her last name being called out. _I love yous_ were shared once more before Hawke continued to move her hips. In time Eliza's whimpers became muffled moans. Her legs soon chained themselves around Hawke's hips, as she took in her entire length. Hawke brougt the woman up with her as she rested on her knees. Eliza's hips naturally rolled into Hawke's. Her womanhood clenched tightly, as Hawke gripped her lower left cheek. They continued the same position, as it felt the most intimate. They held each other as their top and lower halves seemed to melt into each other as one. Their lips, even their nipples seemed to share deep kisses as they rubbed against each other. It truly felt as if they were one being. It was perfect.

"I'm cumming soon, Eliza.." Hawke panted.

"Me too, together Hawke.." Eliza sweetly whispered.

Eliza cradled the back of Hawke's head, pressing her fingers into the wild mohawk while others carressed her scalp. Their eyes never unlocked, neither did their lips. They wanted every moment engraved in their memories.

 _This moment could be the first and last._

Hawke tensed first as she orgasmed. Eliza gasped for air as she felt the length throb inside of her. She let out a long low moan as her own orgasm soon followed, with the help of Hawke's fingers, who rubbed at her clitoris.

Both of them soon found themselves trying to catch their breath. They chuckled softly as they continue to hold each other even after Hawke's length exited.

"That was amazing, Hawke." Eliza whispered.

"You are amazing, Eliza." Hawke replied.

"Thank..you.." Eliza's voice cracked. She hugged Hawke as she hid her face against Hawke's left shoulder. "Thank you for tonight."

"I...I love you." Hawke whispered as she held her empress. Her own forehead rested on Eliza's left shoulder.

"I love you too, Hawke."

 _I will cherish this moment, forever._

Barthandelus returned the following day. He grinned as his people welcomed him. Hawke remained locked in her room, unwilling to see him since she knew what was to follow. It was Eliza, his wife who welcomed him.

"Welcome back, my love. Was your trip a success?" Eliza asked.

"I come a new man, who will finally make you his tonight, Eliza. Forgive me for the wait."

"Don't worry, I am sure it is worth the wait."

The two headed towards their bedroom. Barthandelus headed for a quick shower. Eliza sat at the foot of her bed. Knots formed in her stomach. Her hands were cold from nervousness.

 _Oh Maker, I don't want to do this. I don't want to this!_

"Are you okay?" The emperor asked. He had a white towel around his waist. Eliza glanced over and scanned his body.

A hairy chest was exposed to her. No muscles bulged out. A flat stomach was present, but again, nothing was toned. Compared to Hawke, he was an average man. She tensed as he approached her. His hands took hers.

"You're hands are freezing, are you okay?" He asked again.

"I-I'm just very nervous. I mean, its going to be my first time. Our first time." Eliza whispered softly. "I was looking to this moment, but now I have cold feet."

"Its okay, it doesn't have to be tonigh-"

"It does!" Eliza interrupted before looking away. _The sooner, the better._ "I mean, I want to. I'm sorry."

"Its okay, we'll take it step by step, okay?"

Eliza forced a smile as she nodded. And so, their first time began. Barthandelus readied her body before exposing himself. When he finally did, her eyes headed down at his manhood. _Average._ Six inches long and around an inch smaller than Hawke's in width.

"T-touch it, sweetie." Eliza tensed again. Barthandelus noticed. He smiled. "Its okay, maybe another time. Uh-"

"Please, just make love to me, please? I can't bear it anymore." Eliza whimpered.

Barthandelus blushed at his wife's bold remark. He didn't bother with protection. After all, they were behind in having children. He tired of hearing the whispers of why the empress still hadn't announced a pregnancy.

 _I'll shut them all up, tonight!_ Barthandelus thought.

 _Maker, just do it. Get this over and done with._ Eliza thought as she fought back tears from building.

"Why are you crying?" The emperor asked as he wiped away tears that managed to escape. He had already pushed his length inside. "You aren't so wet, am I hurting you? Maybe we should-"

"N-no, I'm just so happy." Eliza replied.

"I love you, Eliza."

Eliza smiled before bringing them to a kiss and avoid saying those words in return.

Hawke remained on the foot of her bed. She cradled her head as thoughts of Eliza entered. She cried profusely as her heart felt heavy. The pain of a broken heart was truly the worst pain she had ever felt.

 _I love you, why did I have to fall for you? You, who will never be mine._

 **Oerba - Present Day**

Fang shifted in her sleep. Lightning quickly sat up from their bed, hoping the huntress would finally wake up. Nothing followed. Lightning reached for her hand. Fang had returned to her that same night, but had passed out. All said it was a normal side effect after being _marked._ Lightning knew nothing of their teachings, but she still couldn't shake the feeling they were hiding something from her. _They still didn't trust her, was that the reason?_

"Eliza.." Fang whispered softly. Lightning stopped halfway. She gasped lightly as tears ran down Fang's face.

 _Who's...who is Eliza?_ Lightning's heart dropped with worry.

Fang had never mentioned another woman, only Vanille. Well, as well as her little adventures with Lebreau which clearly meant nothing. _But who was Eliza? This woman who Fang cried for in her sleep?_

 ** _To Be Continued. . ._**

 **AN: Gahhh, I'm alive folks. Sorry for such a long absence. To be honest, new ideas for this story surfaced outta the blue and have taken so much time to write down. This chapter was actually going to be a lot longer, but I did not want to keep you guys waiting and thinking I dropped the story. So I'm breaking it in two parts. Update sooner than this one, promise. Dx**


End file.
